LOS PECADOS CAPITALES
by luis carlos
Summary: Los pecados capitales han sido parte de la cultura humana desde tiempos inmemoriales y cuando se salen de control... las consecuencias pueden MORTALES y eso es justamente lo que les pasará a los chicos de South Park, que de alguna u otra manera se verá terriblemente afectados por su pecado más característico de formas INIMAGINABLES. contenido violento, Gore y muertes de personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PECADOS CAPITALES**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión traigo un fic que será un multi-chapther como especial de Halloween tal y cómo lo había prometido en mi fic de FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y sí, sé que aún tengo algunos fics pendientes y que no están sin terminar, pero es que me di cuenta de que si los trataba de terminar para luego hacer esta historia… me tomaría mucho tiempo y entonces ya no podría hacer esta historia para el día Halloween sino para noviembre y entonces ya no tendría sentido que lo hiciera para esas fechas. Sin embargo, otra razón por la cual hago esta historia es porque mi amiga Sao801 una vez me preguntó si podríamos hacer un fic juntos y yo con mucho gusto acepte y cuando le expliqué la trama de esta historia… ¡le pareció grandiosa!, aunque hay un inconveniente y ese es que ella parece tener problemas con su computadora e internet y es por eso que yo estoy dando el primer paso para esto, ya que originalmente ella iba a subir el primer capítulo, pero por los problemas que se le presentaron tuve que empezar yo. En fin, cómo lo dice el título y el Summary en esta historia los chicos, siendo ya adolecentes, van a sufrir mucho de alguna u otra manera por su pecado más característico, algunos son más obvios que otros y algunos de ellos van a morir de forma muy sanguinarias y violentas :O por culpa de alguien que está cerca de ellos y sin que se den cuenta hasta el final :O y obviamente no voy a decir directamente quién es esa persona ya que se arruinaría la sorpresa ;). Así que sin más que decir comencemos con esto, ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**Por cierto, alguna de las cosas que les puede pasar a los chicos, me inspiraré un poco en la película: PECADOS CAPITALES… que es muy obvio el por qué XD.**

**PROLOGO**

Desde tiempos muy remotos, las personas se han dejado llevar por sus más viles y oscuros y morbosos deseos, algunas personas son capaces de sobrellevar estos y auto-superarse y volverse buenas personas; pero otras no son capaces de superar sus propias fallas y sucumben ante estas y en varias ocasiones con resultados MORTALES.

Estas anti-virtudes o fallas de carácter y de personalidad se les conoce por el nombre de: PECADOS CAPITALES, que y en resumidas cuentas son 7 y estos son:

**GULA: **también conocido como glotonería, es el consumo excesivo de comida y bebida o de cualquier sustancia. Es bueno que una persona debes en cuando se dé un gusto a sí mismo comiendo o bebiendo algo muy sabroso, pero cuando se hace en exceso se vuelve un vicio que distrae a uno de las demás cosas a su alrededor, lo más característico de este pecado es la propia autodestrucción ya que una persona que come de más, daña su propio cuerpo; sin embargo este pecado puede ser neutralizado si la persona que lo comete tiene la suficiente fuera de voluntad para dejar sus malos hábitos y comer con moderación… pero si sigue con el exceso de consumo puede terminar matándose a sí mismo.

**PEREZA: **la pereza, es la desgana de tener cualquier tipo de responsabilidad y trabajo, ni hacerse cargo de uno mismo y sin ningún ánimo de hacer algo y no quiere contribuir en nada ya sea en algún aspecto laboral o poner de su parte en algún asunto. Está bien que una persona debes en cuando quiera tomarse un tiempo para relajarse y descansar un poco de algún tipo de obligación. Pero cuando alguien es un holgazán en extremo podría tener graves consecuencias a largo plazo ya que al no querer hacer nada puede ser perjudicial para alguien que necesite de su ayuda en algo y también es perjudicial para uno mismo ya que no logrará adquirir ningún tipo de experiencia para poder resolver sus propios problemas o asuntos complicados y siempre esperar que alguien más los resuelva por él y al no saber qué hacer o decir… su único camino será la perdición. **(NA: que interesantes palabras viniendo de mí mismo XD).**

**LUJURIA: **la lujuria es el deseo desenfrenado por satisfacer sus propias necesidades carnales en tener relaciones sexuales de alguna u otra forma o con cualquiera y al hacerlo de forma exageradamente seguida, puede corromper no solamente el cuerpo físico, sino la mente. No hay nada de malo cuando alguien, ya sea hombre o mujer, debes en cuando trate de satisfacer sus propias necesidades sexuales, ya sea auto-complacerse o disfrutar de la compañía de su pareja y en caso de no tener una, solicitar los servicios de alguien, ya que eso es parte natural de una persona. Sin embargo al igual que pasa con la gula, cuando se hace eso en exceso se puede volver un vicio y distrae a uno de las demás cosas o asuntos y con frecuencia, al hacerlo tantas veces no se obtiene la misma satisfacción ni placer que se obtendría si se hace moderadamente y puede volverse algo monótono, llevando a uno a la desesperación por tratar de satisfacer ese deseo.

**CODICIA: **también conocida como avaricia, es muy parecida a la gula y a la lujuria, ya que es el consumo y deseo excesivo por algo, solo que en su caso es por las adquisiciones materiales y por el dinero y al igual que las dos anteriores, la mente y alma de uno se puede corromper por la codicia. Es bueno que una persona busque lo mejor, tenga las mejores cosas y que trabaje duramente para tener el dinero para poder conseguirlas y tener un buen estilo de vida. Pero la verdadera codicia es cuando alguien valora el dinero y los objetos materiales mucho más que cualquier cosa y que no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlas y puede llegar hacer lo que sea y esto último es lo más peligroso ya que cuando se refiere a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlas es hacer LO QUE SEA, ya sea robar, secuestrar una persona y en el peor de los casos, matar a alguien por dinero ejemplo por alguna herencia o seguro de vida. Las personas muy codiciosas valoran más el dinero que las vidas de las personas razón por la cual en varias ocasiones se han llevado guerras por querer conseguir más y más, lo que lo convierte en uno de los pecados más peligrosos de todos.

**ENVIDIA: **este pecado tiene relación con la codicia, aunque no solamente por el deseo de poseer algún objeto material o algo así, sino porque también se trata de que alguien quiere tener algo que alguien más tiene, ya sea una hermosa esposa-o oh una novia-o oh una familia amorosa oh algo que siente o cree que le haga falta. La envidia puede ser mortal cuando una persona esta tan resentida y molesta por la felicidad de otros, que en su mente corrompida se dice: "si yo no puedo tener eso, entonces nadie más lo tendrá" y al tener ese tipo de pensamiento… las consecuencias pueden ser fatales para las demás personas. Un ejemplo de esto son los celos, que es un tipo de envida que se forma cuando alguien ve a la persona que le gusta al lado de otra persona que no es él mismo y como se dijo anteriormente al no poder tenerla cree que nadie más debe ser digno de la persona que le gusta y puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa para apartarla de la otra persona y tratar de quedársela para sí misma… y algunas veces sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de la persona que le gusta.

**ORGULLO: **también conocido soberbia y vanidad es el deseo de ser el más importante, de ser el mejor en algo, el más atractivo-a, él que valora más su imagen que cualquier otra cosa, de creerse mejor que las demás personas y que cree que no necesita ayuda de absolutamente nadie para poder resolver sus problemas y que no quiere que nadie lo vea en un estado de aparente debilidad y que le puede echar en cara a los demás sus cualidades o atributos más sobresalientes. La famosa frase de: "el orgullo lleva a la destrucción" tiene más de un significado, ya que alguien en extremo orgulloso, cómo se dijo anteriormente, no aceptaría ayuda de ninguna forma o no daría su brazo a torcer en alguna situación crítica un buen ejemplo sería que alguien está a punto de morir y la única forma de salvarse es que se disculpara y esa persona no lo hace ya que valora más su orgullo que su propia vida, otro significado es por querer demostrar ser el mejor… ya sea en cosas buenas o en cosas malas y un ejemplo de esto último que alguien quiera demostrar ser el mejor asesino y para eso, obviamente va a empezar a matar personas y cuando se sienta aparentemente satisfecho dirá con todo orgullo en sus palabras: "soy el mejor asesino de todos" y otro significado es la apariencia física ya que alguien vanidoso-a al llegar a valorar más como luce por fuera, que no se preocupa por como luce por dentro, tanto que está dispuesto a someterse a cualquier cosa para siempre ser muy agraciado sin importar el costo.

**IRA: **a este se le considera el peor y más letal pecado de todos, incluso más que el orgullo, la codicia y la envidia, ya que es un sentimiento, un sentimiento muy negativo y contraproducente que puede nublar el juicio de una persona si se descontrola y se puede producir cuando alguien está sometido a una situación tan molesta o tediosa o incomoda o tan estresante que pude hacer que pierda la calma y paciencia generalmente reacciona de forma muy violenta y sin tomar en cuenta las posibles consecuencias de esa reacción, que por lo general termina perjudicando no solamente a la persona que explota de ira, sino también a alguien más, razón por la cual la ira ha sido causante de varias muertes ya sea por alguna riña entre dos o más personas por ejemplo y lo peor de todo, es que una persona en algún momento de su vida puede llegar a enojarse al extremo. Sin embargo, la ira puede mantenerse controlada si la persona puede detenerse a pensar y meditar antes de actuar oh buscar algo que le alegre o sea divertido y haga sentirse bien o hacer algo de ejercicio para des-estresarse oh tratar de no guardar rencor. Estos ejemplos y varios más son buenos remedios contra la ira, aunque desafortunadamente no todas las personas pueden mantener la cabeza en calma para contemplarlos y ponerlos en práctica y como se dijo al principio, al ser consumido por la ira… no traerá nada bueno ni para uno mismo ni para los demás.

Sí, los legendarios 7 pecados capitales son terriblemente malos si se deja influenciar por completo por alguno de ellos y lo peor de todo es que uno no puede escapar de ellos ya que son parte de la maldad y estupidez humana que existe y que siempre existirá hasta el fin de los tiempos, causando desgracias de alguna manera y algunas de ellas, tan terribles que sobrepasan la imaginación de casi cualquier persona.

Y en el pequeño pueblo de South Park en Colorado, eso se va a llevar al extremo ya que varias personas van a sufrir mucho por sus pecados, especialmente por el que más se le caracteriza, tan terrible será, que parece que es como si alguien hubiera lanzado una maldición en ese lugar… que de por sí, ya ocurren cosas BIEN raras.

Fin del prólogo

**Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, ya que esa descripción de los pecados que hice es desde mi punto de vista y como los veo yo… especialmente el de la pereza que es con el que más me identifico XD, pero bueno recuerden que los chicos y chicas van a morir o ser perjudicados terriblemente por sus propios pecados, aunque no todos van a morir, solo van a… mejor sigan leyendo la historia ;D y por cierto esta historia tendrá, no solo horror, sino también misterio, drama y obviamente tragedia y angustia y cuando haga el primer capítulo me inspirare en una idea que Sao me había dado :O, así que hasta entonces y… ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! El año pasado había subido un fic de "terror" que se llama: LA CASA EMBRUJADA Y BROMA DE MAL GUSTO. Es más bien de humor y de seguro a muchas personas les gustará XD y lo último es que no sé cuántos capítulos va a tener esta historia, pero les aseguro que no será tan GRANDE como casi todos mis Multi-Chapthers XD.**


	2. Ch 1 la vida de algunos estudiantes

**LOS PECADOS CAPITALES**

**Buenas noches querido público en esta ocasión hablaré un poco de los chicos que tienen la vida más interesante de todos desde mi punto de vista para que así sepan mejor como se sienten tanto dentro por fuera :O.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: LA VIDA DE ALGUNOS ESTUDIANTES**

Todo el mundo sabe que los cerebritos son fastidiados por las demás personas, pero al final siempre le ocurrían cosas buenas o al menos eso pensaba Kyle Broflovski, un estudiante común que debes en cuando sufría alguna que otra burla o maltrato ya sea por su cabello, religión o por ser bien inteligente, especialmente por cortesía de cierto gordito XD, pero siempre fue optimista ya que estaba seguro de que no iba a fracasar en todo lo que quería triunfar, salir de South Park ya sea junto con su mejor amigo Stan Marsh que siempre ha estado con él desde que eran unos niños, y que en secreto lo añora.

Una de las mejores cosas de la vida de Kyle era su hermanito Ike que es sin lugar a dudas un chico muy inteligente, aunque debes en cuando entraba en depresiones a pesar de ser todavía un niño y no un adolecente como su hermano, pero eso no era un gran problema y era alguien que se podía valer por sí mismo y Kyle pensaba que si algún día se iba de South Park era con él aparte de Stan y al igual que este, tenía unas fotos suyas pegadas en su casillero y las contemplaba.

Que es justo lo que está haciendo ahora mientras buscaba unos libros en su casillero, pero de repente la puerta de este se cerró bruscamente tomándolo por sorpresa y cuando miró en una dirección vio al detestable de Cartman que siempre ha odiado y algunas veces se preguntaba porque seguían siendo "amigos".

-Oye judío, ya es hora de ir a clases, así que deja de estar buscando tus consoladores y muévete rápido- le dijo de forma burlona para luego alejarse del pelirrojo.

Kyle solamente empezó a rechinar los dientes muy molesto y después suspiro tratando de calmarse y fue a su salón de clases y al llegar a él, busco a su mejor amigo, que estaba sentado al lado de Wendy hablando de alguna cosa y eso molestó enseguida al pequeño pelirrojo ya que ella siempre ocupaba gran parte de la atención del pelinegro y eso hacía que la considerara una puta de primera clase. A pesar de que ella y Stan han estado juntos desde que eran unos niños.

Kyle será una persona muy tranquila y amable, pero también puede llegar a ser alguien bastante celoso y odiar mucho a las personas si les cae muy mal y no solamente el culón de Cartman, pero a pesar de eso nunca le trataba de hacer algún daño a alguien ya que siempre le quería dar un ejemplo a su hermanito.

Luego el profesor Garrison llegó tarde como siempre y comenzó a dar sus inútiles clases y pocos estudiantes le prestaban atención y uno de ellos era Kyle ya que no solamente le gusta estudiar, sino para así distraer su mente y no prestar atención a las cosas que le molestaban, como por ejemplo el culón de Cartman, algunas bolitas de papel que le lanzaba… o Stan hablando con Wendy. Él siempre ha sido alguien fuerte, pero algunas veces se cansaba tanto que algunas veces quería explotar y decir o hacer las cosas que nadie sería capaz de imaginarse.

Luego de que se terminaran las clases los chicos y chicas se estaban yendo de la escuela.

-¿Vienes con nosotros Stan?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, que junto con Kenny y Cartman estaba subiendo al autobús.

-Lo siento Kyle, pero le había prometido a Wendy que daríamos una vuelta- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Oh no importa, espero que te vaya bien- le restó importancia el judío sonriendo y después entro al autobús y después este se puso en marcha, aunque no podía negar que estaba molesto por eso.

-¿Qué te pasa Kyle? ¿No vino tu noviecito?- le preguntó burlonamente Cartman arrimándose desde su asiento.

-Metete una verga por el culo Cartman- le dijo ásperamente el pelirrojo muy molesto.

-¡JA! Es a ti a quien le gusta que le den- le devolvió el insulto el culón luego de haber reído.

El judío solamente rodó los ojos y después se paró de su asiento y se sentó junto con Kenny para hablar un momento y no estar cerca del culón, pero luego todos vieron una ambulancia detenida en la calle ya que parece que hubo un accidente, pero no se sabía si dos autos chocaron o si alguien fue atropellado y todos se arrimaron para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué se le puede hacer? Un muerto más es solamente un cliente más en la morgue- comentó de forma burlona y sádica Damien ganándose la mala mirada de casi todos y las risas de otros.

Kyle suspiró, pero luego una imagen mental de Ike siendo el accidentado hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, no quería pensar en eso así que aparto su mirada de ese accidente y lo trato de ignorar.

Thomas Thompson en varios aspectos era como cualquier chico de la escuela, con amigos, una mamá que lo quiere, pero también es MUY diferente a cualquier chico en un pequeño pero importante aspecto y ese es su síndrome de Tourette que es una enfermedad que hace que diga insultos y cualquier comentario indebido sin que pueda evitarlo y en cualquier lugar y ante cualquier persona y eso le ha valido muchos momentos de vergüenza en varias ocasiones a lo largo de su joven vida.

Y no solamente momentos de vergüenza, sino también momentos angustiantes y dolorosos y esto último con más de un significado ya que al no poder controlar lo que dice se ha ganado el apodo de "fenómeno o anormal" por varios de los demás estudiantes de la escuela que se han burlado de él en varias ocasiones y haciéndolo sentir muy mal y para rematar las cosas, los brabucones más grandes de la escuela, ejemplo Trent Boyett, en varias ocasiones lo han maltratado y golpeado violentamente al ser diferente a los demás.

El otro aspecto doloroso es en el emocional y no solo por las burlas por parte de los demás chicos y chicas, sino por cuestiones familiares, ya que a pesar de que su madre lo quiere mucho a pesar de su enfermedad y de las cosas que esta conlleva, su padre por otro lado no pudo seguir soportando más las vergüenzas que su hijo causaba y se separó de su madre cuando él solamente era un niño causándole un dolor a ambos, especialmente al chico que en algunas ocasiones ha pensado que su mamá estaría mejor sin él.

Pero ante todo eso, el rubio no solamente se ha puesto triste en varias veces, sino que se ha molestado mucho con las demás personas, y en casos extremos ha deseado hacer que todos los que lo hayan humillado de alguna manera paguen por como lo tratan, aunque afortunadamente nunca llego a esos límites y todo fue gracias a…

-Oye Thomas- le saludo de repente nada más y nada menos que el señor antipático, mejor conocido como Craig Tucker, él fue el primer amigo verdadero del rubio de Tourette desde que tenían nueve años porque sus insultos lo hacían tan felizzzz XD ya que lo admiraba por poder decir toda clase de vulgaridades sin reparo alguno y a pesar de que con el pasar de los años el rubio tuvo más amigos cuando se formaba el Team rubio, él y el pelinegro siguen siendo muy cercanos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA DE PRIMERA CLASE! Craig- le saludo amigablemente el rubio, que con el pasar de los años sus ojeras son más grandes que cuando era un niño y naturalmente el pelinegro no se ofendió por ese insulto.

-El timbre de clases ya sonó, vamos antes de que el marica de Garrison empiece a joder si llegamos tarde- le "pidió" su amigo con su característica sutileza, así que el rubio cerró su casillero y empezaron a dirigirse a su salón de clases, pero a mitad del camino…

-Ah… ah…- gimió adolorido el chico del Tourette mientras se apoyaba en un casillero con su mano derecha y se sobaba el estómago con su mano izquierda mientras se encorvaba y eso obviamente no paso de ser percibido por el pelinegro.

-¿Te pasa algo Thomas?- le preguntó tratando de ser tan neutro como siempre, pero no podía ocultar su preocupación mientras se le acercaba.

-No… no me ¡LA ENTIERRO EN EL CULO! Pasa nada…- le trato de asegurar el rubio, pero no podía disimular para nada su dolor y la mirada inquisidora y seria de su amigo le indico que no tiene caso mentirle, así que decidió decirle la verdad- lo-lo que ¡SE LE CLAVO AL COÑO DE MI MADRE! Me paso fue que ¡ME HICIERON COMER MIERDA! Ayer había ido a comprar en una tienda y cuando iba a pagarlo insulte al ¡CARA DE VERGA! Cajero que se molestó tanto que me golpeó fuertemente en el ¡OJO DE CULO! Estómago- le explicó el rubio no solamente triste, sino molesto por eso y Craig también se molestó por eso.

-Hijo de la… ¿A cuál tienda fuiste a comprar? Para así patearle el culo a ese pendejo- le pidió, no, mejor dicho se lo exigió ya que aunque no lo aparente, si se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y no le va a temblar la mano en lastimar a alguien que los hiera de alguna manera.

-No, no Craig, no es necesario que ¡ME CHUPES EL COÑO Y LA VERGA! Que hagas eso por mí- le pidió el rubio empezando a preocuparse por la aptitud de su amigo, que solamente se limitó a bufar molesto.

-Ah Thomas… ya te he dicho muchas veces que cuando alguien te trate de hacer un daño o joderte de alguna manera, no debe de quedarte de brazos cruzados y respóndele como se merece- le "aconsejo" el pelinegro luego de haber soltado un bufido de fastidio, ya que obviamente no es la primera vez que al rubio lo han golpeado y claro está no puede estar todo el tiempo a su lado para protegerlo de cualquier hijo de puta que se ofenda por sus insultos.

-Pe-pero Craig… sabes que por más ¡ENCABRONADO! Molesto o desesperado que este, no me gusta ¡HACER QUE TU PUTA MADRE ME LA CHUPE! Re-recurrir a la vio-violencia- le dijo muy preocupado el rubio.

-Arg… si sigues así de paciente y tolerante y no te defiendes, siempre serás el blanco de burlas, maltratos y humillaciones. No te digo esto por querer ser grosero o por hacerte sentir mal, sino por tu bien ya que si sigues así… veras que nadie nunca te va a respetar- les dijo Craig en forma de consejo no solamente molesto, sino frustrado por la paciencia de su rubio amigo.

Este al escuchar esas palabras, no sabía que decir ya que el pelinegro tenía toda la razón, siempre ha sido demasiado paciente y tolerante y por más enojado que alguna vez haya estado en su vida nunca se ha atrevido a responder violentamente ante alguien que lo haya maltratado o burlarse de él.

-Pe-pero yo… ¡SOY UN MARICA DE PRIMERA CLASE!- trataba de decir algo a su favor, cosa que obviamente no funcionó.

-Ya Thomas, déjalo así- le dijo cortante el pelinegro aún frustrado y molesto- vamos a clases antes de que se nos haga tarde- le pidió sin cambiar de semblante y empezó a volver a caminar y el rubio solamente se quedó quieto en su lugar meditando lo que le dijo.

-"Craig tiene toda la razón… no puedo seguir siendo así de tolerante"- se dijo a sí mismo de forma mental y después siguió a su amigo.

Leopold Stouch también conocido como Butters, no es muy diferente a Thomas, y no es porque tenga algún tipo de enfermedad o síndrome, sino porque tampoco ha tenido una vida nada fácil desde el inicio de su vida y por varias razones que son: padres estúpidamente estrictos que casi siempre lo castigan por cualquier pendejada a pesar de que no tenga la culpa o que en varias ocasiones ha sido manipulado de alguna u otra manera para hacer algo potencialmente peligroso, y como en el caso de Kyle, cortesía de cierto gordito en varias de esas veces XD y al igual que Thomas ha sido ridiculizado y humillado de alguna manera y la cerecita en el pastel es que en un arrebato de ira golpeó salvajemente al Dr. Oz y poco después de eso se formó una personalidad maligna en su mente llamada Caos que desde entonces lo ha tratado de "aconsejar" para solucionar cualquier situación crítica en la que se encuentre… y en realidad esos supuestos consejos son más contraproducentes que dañinos que efectivos **(NA: esto ya lo he dicho antes, pero si quieren saber cómo se formó la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente, vean mi fic de LA FORMACIÓN DEL CAOS).**

Pero a pesar de todo eso, el rubio siempre trata de tener una buena aptitud, ser amable, gentil, muy exagerado en estos sentidos y tratar de tener la gran sonrisa que tanto le caracteriza. Aunque no siempre es así, ya que a diferencia de Thomas que es demasiado tolerante y pacífico, Butters tiene trastornos mentales que se formaron junto con su otra personalidad y cuando está sometido a una situación bastante incomoda o estresante o sumamente molesta, puede explotar en un ataque de ira incluso peor que cuando golpeo a ese doctor; razón por la cual, al igual que el otro rubio, es algo marginado y no solamente eso, sino que también un poco temido, especialmente luego de que pasa por alguna crisis mental y golpee salvajemente a alguien y a pesar de que tiene amigos en el Team rubio que lo quieren tal como es, algunas veces no puede evitar sentirse muy solo y eso es algo que en varias ocasiones lo pone triste… pero como el rubio de Tourette, no solamente se ponía triste, sino que se molestaba ya que algunas veces piensa que la vida lo ha tratado injustamente desde siempre.

Pero al igual que el otro rubio, hay algo que le hace mantener más o menos la calma la mayoría del tiempo y que hace que sus trastornos mentales se mantengan bajo relativo control y ese algo no es precisamente un amigo, sino algo mucho más profundo y que al igual que Kyle tiene una foto de eso en su casillero y cada vez que la mira, no puede evitar soltar un suspiro de enamorado al mismo tiempo que se le forma una sonrisa idiota en la cara, ya que se trata de una chica.

Sí, aunque no lo crean el rubio más loquillo de todos tiene una novia y una muy buena por cierto, llamada Lexus Prings, que es la misma chica de la que se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo cuando era un niño y trabajaba en Pasitas, solo que esta vez la chica, que ahora trabaja en Hootters, si lo tomó en serio y eso hizo que el rubio sintiera increíblemente feliz y se diera cuenta que la vida no lo ha tratado tan mal después de todo… especialmente porque la chica no sabe de los trastornos mentales que tiene.

-Ah… Lexus…- susurró el rubio poniendo esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara al ver la foto de la chica en su casillero.

-¿Te pasa algo Butters?- le preguntó de repente Bradley Stuart, su viejo amigo del campamento de Bi-curiosos y esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al rubio mayor que dio un brinquito en su lugar.

-"¿Qué mierda quiere este marica?"- preguntó molesto su otra personalidad en su mente con su típica voz gutural y después el rubio claro le preguntó al rubio rizado qué es lo que quería.

-Es que ya había sonado el timbre de clases, pero te vi concentrado en otra cosa- le explicó sonriendo el rubio menor, pero al ver al casillero hizo que frunciera el ceño enseguida- ¿Qué era lo que te estaba distrayendo?- le preguntó de forma tosca y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ya que obviamente vio la foto de la chica.

-"Ah carajo, hay va de nuevo con sus putos celos"- espeto molesto y hastiado la voz gutural en la mente del rubio mayor, ya que es bien sabido que el rubio rizado está enamorado de Butters a pesar de que este no es gay o mejor dicho Bi-curioso como solían decirlo cuando era un niños. Eso ha hecho que Bradley lo trate de… "seducir o cortejar" de alguna u otra manera para hacer que el rubio claro se fije en él y le corresponda de alguna manera, cosa que obviamente no ha funcionado para nada, especialmente tomando en cuenta que Butters había anunciado que tenía como novia a una chica que estaba bien buena y no hay que ser adivino para saber que el rubio rizado ante eso lloro como todo un marica que es.

Aunque cabe decir que no solamente se había puesto muy triste por eso, sino también muy molesto ya que el corazón de su "amado" ya tiene dueña y eso hace que la odie mucho, llegando al punto de desearle un mal de ojo.

-No-no me es-estaba distrayendo, es solo… que no había encontrado uno de mis u-útiles- mintió lo mejor que pudo el rubio mayor frotándose los nudillos respondiendo a la pregunta del rizado, que obviamente no se creyó ni J de esa mentira e iba a decirle algo, pero se le adelantó- me-mejor vayamos al sa-salón antes de que se nos ha-haga tarde- le dijo para terminar ese momento tan incómodo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su casillero y empezaba a caminar rápidamente alejándose del rubio menor que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y apretando fuertemente sus puños de la rabia.

-¿Qué puede tener esa maldita perra que no tenga yo para hacerte feliz?- se preguntó a sí mismo sin cambiar de semblante y después siguió al rubio mayor.

Clyde Donovan es una persona muy particular, ya que a pesar de que es alguien un poco ingenuo, infantil, alegre y medio emocional y dramático, es alguien que tiene todas las cosas que un chico de su edad desearía tener, como por ejemplo ser popular en la escuela ya que era uno de los mejores jugadores de baloncesto, también ya que se le considera uno de los más guapos de todos, ya que en una ocasión cuando se volvió a hacer una lista por parte de las chicas en la que se enumeraba desde el más guapo hasta el más feo de los chicos y aunque el castaño no fue el #1 como la lista falsa que se hizo hace tantos años, se encuentra en una muy buena posición y eso hace que sea un poco arrogante y vanidoso.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, muy en el fondo de su corazón es muy infeliz y eso se debe a una razón y esa es por su madre Betsy, que murió hace muchos años por un accidente con el retrete de su casa que en parte fue su culpa por no haber bajado la tapa y eso es algo que lo ha estado carcomiendo desde adentro. A pesar de que al igual que Butters siempre trata de tener una gran sonrisa amigable en la cara y con esta trata de encubrir la gran tristeza que lleva por dentro y que ha aumentado con el paso de los años.

-Ah…- suspiro triste mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto con Token y Kevin que lo escucharon a la perfección.

-¿Te ocurre algo Clyde?- le preguntó el más alto de los tres.

-Nada Token, no me pasa nada- les aseguró el castaño con una de sus sonrisa falsas, que sus amigos han sabido diferenciar muy bien de las genuinas con el paso del tiempo.

-Clyde amigo, sabes muy bien que no nos puedes engañar, así que dinos que te pasa- le pidió el fanático de Guerra de las Galaxias con la mayor sutileza que pudo y eso hizo que el castaño enseguida dejara de sonreír falsamente y volviera a suspirar de tristeza y no tuvo más opción que decirles la verdad.

-Es por mí papá chicos… dentro de unos días él hubiera celebrado su decimoséptimo aniversario de casamiento con mi mamá… pero no puede porque…- el castaño no pudo seguir hablando porque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y luchaba contra el impulso de llorar y eso preocupo enseguida a sus amigos ya que la principal razón por la cual el castaño es sensible emocionalmente es por la pérdida de su madre.

-Ya Clyde, te hemos dicho muchas veces que no debes de pensar en eso de forma seguida- le aconsejo su amigo friki mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro derecho.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo- les siguió diciendo muy triste el castaño y una lágrima amenazaba con salirse de su ojo derecho.

-Mira mejor hagamos esto, luego de las prácticas de baloncesto tratamos de seducir a algunas porristas, ¿Qué te parece?- le ofreció su amigo ricachón para que no siga pensando más en el tema de su madre.

-Suena bien…- aceptó aún triste Clyde y sin ningún ánimo- "si tan solo me hubiera tomado la molestia de bajar la tapa del retrete en esos tiempos… seguiría con vida"- se dijo a sí mismo de forma mental por su holgazanería en ese momento.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sí, sé que no hubo nada de misterio ni horror ni ese tipo de cosas y de seguro muchos pensaran que se habrán dado cuenta cual es el pecado característico de todos los chicos que mencioné, pero les aseguro que la forma en como algunos de ellos será perjudicado, será totalmente inesperada :O en el siguiente capítulo mostrare la vida de los demás y después de eso… (Música dramática :O) como sea, gracias por sus reviews en mis otras historias :D.**


	3. Ch 3 la vida de algunos estudiantes, 2

**LOS PECADOS CAPITALES**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: LA VIDA DE ALGUNOS ESTUDIANTES, PARTE 2**

Que se puede decir de Eric Cartman que no se haya dicho antes, aparte de que es un racista nato, un xenófobo , un antisemita, un malcriado, un gordo culón que come como si no hubiera mañana, un sádico de mierda que disfruta el dolor ajeno, un manipulador de mierda, se cree la gran cosa llegando a ser casi un narcisista, un bastardo hijo de puta, literalmente hablando ya que su madre es una ramera de primera clase que nunca se casó con su padre biológico y lo mejor de todo, o mejor dicho, lo peor de todo es que siempre le gusta estar jodiendo a Kyle por cualquier cosa; ya sea por el hecho de que es judío, de Jersey y sea pelirrojo con un gran afro.

De cualquier manera es alguien sumamente odioso y que se ha ganado el desprecio de varias personas, no solo por Kyle, sino por parte de otros chicos y chicas y algunos de estos, como por ejemplo Wendy, le han dado su buena paliza por andar diciendo sus estupideces.

Y a pesar de todo eso el muy cabrón anda como si se creyera lo máximo y que todo el mundo gira en torno a él, cosa que obviamente no es cierta y no se da cuenta de lo mal que le cae a los demás… o tal vez si lo sabe pero se lo pasa por el culo restándole importancia.

Como sea, si sigue así de cabrón y bastardo algún día va a enojar tanto a alguien, que esta persona le cobrará todas las pendejadas que ha hecho, de alguna u otra manera. Pero mientras tanto, se limitará a seguir divirtiéndose jodiendo a…

-Oye judío, ya es hora de ir a clases, así que deja de estar buscando tus consoladores y muévete rápido- le dijo a Kyle de forma burlona al mismo tiempo que le cerraba la puerta de su casillero tomándolo por sorpresa molestándolo enseguida y después se alejó de él mientras se reía sin darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo luchaba por mantener la calma y la compostura.

Y siguió así molestando al pelirrojo tanto en el salón de clases como en el autobús escolar diciéndole alguna de sus bromas pendejas.

Algunos chicos y chicas tienen vidas relativamente simples y no muy complicadas ni estresantes, ya que solamente tienen que ocuparse de sus problemas. Pero para cierto chico la vida es un poco más complicada ya que no solamente tiene que ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, sino también preocuparse por las demás personas y ayudarlas lo más que pueda en su calidad de héroe y ese chico es nada más y nada menos que Bradley Biggle también conocido como el súper héroe Mint Berry Crunch que fue el que derroto al dios oscuro Cthullu hace tantos años ya que resultó ser un extraterrestre con grandes poderes y su nombre verdadero es Gok´Zarah y por lograr esa gran hazaña se ha vuelto famoso a nivel mundial reconocido como el héroe más grande del mundo.

Muchos se estarán preguntando, si es tan famoso y reconocido a nivel mundial, ¿Qué puede hacer que su vida sea un poco complicada? Pues como se dijo anteriormente, al ser un súper héroe obviamente tiene que estar ayudando a toda persona que se le cruce en el camino lo que se le puede hacer un poco tedioso y no solamente eso, sino que también desde que supo quién era en realidad, se ha dedicado a tratar de encontrar su planeta de origen y a sus verdaderos padres viajando por el espacio exterior… pero sin ningún resultado ya que todas sus búsquedas han sin infructíferas y todo esto junto con la tediosa tarea de ayudar a las personas cuando requieran su ayuda… es algo que hace que su vida pueda ser muy estresante y algo triste, a pesar de que nadie lo note ya que al igual que Butters y Clyde, siempre trata de tener una buena aptitud y sonriendo falsamente en varias ocasiones, pero al igual que el castaño sus amigos del Team rubio no pasan por alto cuando sonríe de esa forma cuando esta triste y frustrado.

Que es justo lo que está pasando ahora mientras se dirigía a la escuela volando, ya que el día anterior había vuelto a viajar por el espacio exterior para tratar de encontrar a su planeta de origen y a sus padres y como en las demás ocasiones en el pasado, no obtuvo ningún resultado, ni la más mínima pista y como una astilla en el dedo gordo del pie, tuvo que ir al otro lado del mundo para detener una crisis internacional entre China y Japón, que por culpa de un chiste de muy mal gusto por parte de un político chino, los dos países entraron en una pequeña guerra que solamente se detuvo con la intervención del rubio que hizo que las dos potencias se detuvieran a la fuerza y como una patada en los huevos, estas en vez de agradecerle ese derramamiento innecesario de sangre, solamente lo mandaron al carajo diciéndole que los gringos solamente se meten en los asuntos que no les incumben, esto último es una de las tantas cosas que ponen triste al rubio ya que en varias ocasiones las personas no lo valoran como se merece y no le agradecen y dan por hecho su valiosa ayuda.

Así que al aterrizar a la escuela se dirigió a su casillero para buscar algunas cosas, pero mientras caminaba andaba cabizbajo muy metido en sus pensamientos, ya que con todo lo que le pasa, está considerando seriamente si debe seguir siendo un súper héroe y ayudar a todos los que lo necesiten ya sea que le agradezcan o no. Oh retirarse y tomarse más tiempo para sí mismo y descansar y para no estar estresado y enfocarse totalmente en la búsqueda de su planeta de origen y de sus padres.

-Oh…- suspiro triste sin dejar de caminar- tanto esfuerzo que hago… y parece que cada vez más personas no valoran lo que hago…- se dijo a sí mismo sin cambiar de semblante- tal vez deba dejar de esforzarme tanto ayudando a los demás y…- se iba a seguir diciendo a sí mismo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Hola Gok!- le saludo de repente un pequeño rubio con un chaleco de Jean, ojos cafés y peinado de medio lado y eso lo sobresaltó enseguida ya que fue tomado por sorpresa.

-Ah… hola Gary- le saludo el rubio mayor dejando su sobresalto y luego de soltó un suspiro volviendo a ponerse triste, que naturalmente el pequeño mormón no pasó por alto, pero en vez de preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba como lo hicieron Token y Kevin con Clyde, le dijo otra cosa.

-Oye, escuche en las noticias que anoche evitaste una terrible guerra entre China y Japón salvando a muchas personas, hiciste un muy buen trabajo- le alagó para que no se sintiera mal y tuviera los ánimos hasta arriba… cosa que obviamente no funcionó del todo bien.

-Muchas gracias por decirme eso Gary…- le agradeció con esa sonrisa falsa que otra vez no pasó de ser percibida por el pequeño rubio- pero como desearía que todas las personas del mundo me agradecieran de esa forma…- siguió diciendo y esta vez sin disimular su tristeza.

-Ya Gok, no te pongas así de triste, tal vez los chinos y los japoneses no te agradecieron como te lo mereces, pero hay muchas otras personas en el mundo que están infinitamente agradecidas por todas las cosas buenas que haces- le siguió tratando de animar el pequeño mormón para que se diera cuenta de que hay gente que lo valora como se merece.

-Gary… sé muy bien que hay muchas personas en el mundo que aprecian mucho por lo que hago… pero es que algunas veces siento que no sé si pueda seguir haciendo esto por más tiempo- le siguió diciendo el rubio extraterrestre sin dejar de estar triste.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó el rubio menor que no entendió lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que desde que descubrí quien soy yo hace tanto tiempo, me he dedicado a ayudar a las personas a casi tiempo completo y cuando no las estoy ayudando el resto de las veces viajo por el espacio exterior para tratar de encontrar a mis padres y mi planeta de origen… y casi nunca dedico tiempo a mí mismo y no sé cuánto más pueda seguir así- se trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo el rubio mayor y eso sorprendió un poco al mormón.

-¿Entonces ya no quieres seguir siendo más un héroe?- le preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

-Así es…- le aseguro el rubio mayor volviendo a soltar un suspiro triste.

-Pero Gok no puedes dejar de ser un súper héroe, hay muchas personas que te necesitan de tu ayuda, no puedes echarte para atrás ahora- le dijo el rubio menor no solo preocupado, sino también molesto por la aptitud irresponsable que está tomando el extraterrestre.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije ahorita Gary? Casi nunca me doy tiempo para mí mismo… y a pesar de que soy un alienígena, también soy una persona que quiero relajarme debes en cuando y ocuparme de mis necesidades… y mis propios problemas y asuntos y algunas veces siento que si el tiempo que me dedico a ayudar a las personas, lo dedicara en tratar de encontrar a mis verdaderos padre en el espacio exterior… creo que yo los hubiera encontrado o por lo menos logrado un avance- se siguió tratando de explicar el rubio mayor no solamente triste, sino también empezando a ofuscarse.

-Gok, sé muy bien que también tienes asuntos personales muy importantes, pero piensa en lo que pasaría si dejas de ser un héroe, ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que si dejas de serlo personas inocentes podrían morir?- le preguntó el rubio más pequeño no solamente preocupado, sino empezando a ofuscarse también.

-…- el extraterrestre al escuchar esa pregunta no sabía que decir ya que a pesar de que la gran responsabilidad de ser un súper héroe es algo que lo está carcomiendo por dentro, al ser uno de corazón le gusta ayudar a las personas y si se echa para atrás, entonces mucha gente puede resultar perjudicada.

-¿Vez como tengo razón Gok? Por el momento sientes que todo lo que haces no parece ser recompensado, pero ya verás cómo nuestro padre celestial te lo recompensará algún día- le dijo ya sonriendo el mormón de forma muy religiosa característica en él.

-Pues espero que tengas razón Gary, ya que algunas veces solamente quiero tomarme un momento para descansar de todo esto- le dijo el rubio mayor inseguro y poniéndose triste como al principio.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón, tú eres un héroe y una buena persona y a las buenas personas siempre les pasan cosas buenas, aunque sea al final- le siguió diciendo el mormón de forma religiosa y amable mientras empezaban a caminar.

-"Tal vez estás en lo cierto… aunque algunas veces como me gustaría no tener más responsabilidades y poder descansar y enfocarme solamente en mis asuntos…"- terminó pensando el rubio extraterrestre sin dejar de estar triste e inseguro.

¿Recuerdan cuando se dijo que los demás alumnos también tenían sus propios asuntos? Pues aquí esta otro, mejor dicho otra ya que se trata de una chica y no una chica cualquiera, sino de una de las chicas más bonitas, por no decir buenas, de todo el colegio y claro esta se trata de Bebe, con su cabello rizado rubio, mejor dicho dorado, sonrisa sexy y cuerpo de una diosa y todo eso hace que a cualquier chico se le salgan las babas, sangre de la nariz y traten de disimular los bultos en sus pantalones.

Y no es por menos, la rubia está totalmente consiente que su cuerpo de campeona de Mis Universo atrae la atención de todos los chicos y que causa envidia entre varias chicas, incluso algunas de sus amigas, especialmente porque siempre cuida mucho su apariencia física, llegando a ser algo vanidosa, ya sea usando maquillaje para ser más bonita de lo que ya es y tratando no comer de más para no engordar entre otras cosas.

Tiene todo lo que una chica de su edad desearía y no pierde el tiempo en usar su GRANDES atributos en coquetear con los chicos y claro está, se ha acostado con varios de la escuela, sin embargo eso no lo hace una puta ya que solamente lo hace con uno a la vez y para pasar un buen rato de placer y diversión y nunca por dinero, es más, incluso tiene una lista de todos los chicos de su curso y ha tachado los nombres con los que se ha acostado.

-A ver… ¿Cuáles son los que me faltan…?- se preguntó a sí misma mientras ojeaba su lista en la que casi todos los nombres estaban tachados- Obviamente no puedo con Stan ya que Wendy me mataría a golpes, así que está descartado- dijo un poco triste y decepcionada mientras tachaba el nombre- obviamente no voy hacerlo con ese antipático de Cartman- dijo pero ya asqueada mientras lo tachaba también- el tierno y loquillo de Butters tampoco está a mi alcance ya que tiene como novia a esa tal chica de Hootters, que lastima escuche que de todos los chicos era el mejor dotado- se dijo otra vez poniéndose triste y decepcionada mientras lo tachaba- Bradley tampoco al ser gay, que lastima, a mí me parece tan lindo, así que solamente faltan…- se siguió diciendo luego de haber tachado ese nombre, pero alguien se le acercó.

-Hola Bebe- le saludo amablemente su mejor amiga Wendy, acompañada por Nicole, Red y Patty.

-Ah, hola chicas- les devolvió amigablemente el saludo la rubia rizada.

-¿Qué haces caminando por aquí? ¿Acaso no escuchaste el timbre de inicio de clases?- le preguntó su mejor amiga.

-Es que estaba enfocándome en cuales son los chicos que me faltan por acostarme- les dijo sonriendo todavía la rubia rizada, pero enseguida se ganó la mirada de desaprobación de todas sus amigas.

-Oh Bebe, no debes de seguir haciendo eso, no es correcto- le dijo Nicole en forma de consejo.

-Cierto, acostándote con cualquier chico estarás arriesgándote de muchas formas, como que te den una enfermedad de transición sexual o que resultes embrazada en el peor de los casos- le aconsejo Wendy seria y preocupada, pero la rubia rizada soltó una pequeña risa.

-Hay chicas, no se preocupen por eso, yo sé muy bien cómo evitar todo eso y si no me enfermé ni quede embarazada antes, tampoco me va a pasar las otras veces que lo haga- les aseguró sonriendo un poco arrogante y segura la chica.

-Y no solamente estamos preocupadas por eso, sino de que algún chico te quisiera violar o algo así- le dijo preocupada esta vez Patty, pero la rubia volvió a reír por eso.

-Ya les dije chicas, yo sé cómo cuidarme- les volvió a asegurar la chica- además, luego de que termine de acostarme con todos los chicos de nuestro salón… tengo pensado hacer otras cosas que he tratado de hacer desde hace tiempo- les terminó diciendo de forma lujuriosa y tanto Wendy, como Nicole y Patty solamente rodaron los ojos por eso.

Sí, la vida de estos los demás estudiantes del capítulo anterior son interesantes en varios sentidos y la mayoría tienen sus problemas y situaciones angustiantes; pero dentro de poco la vida de todos ellos y demás personas se verán sumergidas en horrores inimaginables, de alguna u otra manera.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sí sé que parecen ser muy obvios los pecados de Bebe y los de Cartman, pero parece ser que el de Gok´Zarah no es tan obvio :O, como sea, en el siguiente capítulo les voy a mostrar al primero de todos que va a ser perjudicado de forma terrible :O.**


	4. Ch 3 las desgracias empiezan

**LOS PECADOS CAPITALES**

**Como lo dice el título de este capítulo, este es el inicio de una serie de desgracias :O.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: LAS DESGRACIAS EMPIEZAN**

El viaje de la escuela a su hogar había pasado con relativa tranquilidad para Kyle, aparte de las bromas de mal gusto por parte del culón de Cartman y del accidente que vio junto con los demás chicos y chicas. Así que se estaba acercando a su casa sonriendo ansioso de poder ver a su hermanito Ike, pero su sonrisa se borró enseguida al recordar que su mejor amigo Stan no pudo acompañarlo por estar con Wendy y como paso cuando el culón lo había tomado por sorpresa, empezó a rechinar los dientes y apretar fuertemente sus puños.

-Esa perra…- susurró molesto, pero al darse cuenta de su semblante se trató de tranquilizar- no, no, no, ¿Qué rayos es lo que me pasa? Estoy empezando a actuar como una chica celosa o peor, estoy actuando como Bradley respecto a Butters y Lexus- lo primero se lo había dicho de forma molesto y decepcionante y lo último de forma un poco burlona y sin poder evitar soltar una risita por eso y después entró a su hogar- ¡ya llegue!- anunció para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Hola hijo- le saludo su padre Gerald mientras estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala leyendo un periódico.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Buba?- le preguntó su madre Sheila mientras salía de la cocina llamándolo por ese apodo que ha usado desde que era un niño.

-Muy bien mamá- le dijo su hijo mayor, lo que en realidad fue una mentira a medias ya que en su mente estaba lo de Stan con Wendy y cuando el culón lo había estado jodiendo. Pero luego noto la ausencia de su hermano- ¿Dónde está Ike?- preguntó mirando de un lado a otro.

-Tú hermano dijo que iba a estar jugando con ese chico gótico y las hermanitas de Kenny y de ese chico Tucker- le respondió su madre refiriéndose obviamente a Georgie, Karen y Ruby respectivamente.

-Oh ya veo…- dijo un poco triste el pelirrojo ya que quería pasar un rato jugando con su hermanito- "solo espero que no se demoré mucho"- luego de haber pensado esto se dirigió a su cuarto para comenzar a hacer sus deberes escolares, pero a mitad de camino recordó el accidente que había visto junto con los demás y le dio un escalofrío al volver a pensar que eso le pudo haber ocurrido a su hermanito, así que sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, Thomas, luego de haber llegado de la escuela, estaba acompañado a su madre a hacer las compras en un súper mercado; aunque obviamente sus insultos enseguida llamaban la atención e incomodaban a las demás personas que estaban mercando ganándose sus malas miradas y comentarios indebidos.

-Oh cielos, esto es tan ¡RECONTRAJODIDO! Humillante- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio muy avergonzado mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y mirando de un lado a otro preocupado sintiendo las miradas de repulsión de las demás personas.

-Ya hijo, te he dicho en varias ocasiones que no debes de sentirte avergonzado por lo que dices ni preocuparte- le trato de tranquilizar su mamá, que al parecer no se incomodaba por las miradas y cuchicheos de las demás personas.

-Pe-pero ¡PUTA DE MIERDA! Mamá, ¿Qué pa-pasaría si al-alguien me ¡HICIERA COMER MIERDA! Tratará de golpear o a-atacar como me paso ayer oh a ti? ¡ESTÚPIDA PERRA!- le preguntó preocupado el rubio y eso hizo que su mamá enseguida se detuviera en seco y se pusiera a pensar seriamente y preocupada también, pero luego dio media vuelta para ver a su hijo a los ojos y sonriendo, a pesar de que este sea más alto que ella ya que mide casi un metro con 80 centímetros.

-Oh hijo… no pienses de esa manera tan negativa, lo de ayer solamente fue porque cometí el error de mandarte solo, pero mientras que nosotros estemos juntos, no tenemos porqué preocuparnos- le aseguró su madre sin dejar de sonreír mientras le acariciaba su cachete izquierdo para que se tranquilizara, pero claro está el rubio seguía estando muy preocupado.

-Es-está bien ¡GRANDÍSIMA ZORRA LAME ESCROTOS! Mamá- le dijo su hijo tratando de sonreír como ella le sonreía, pero le costaba trabajo.

-Muy bien hijo, ahora vamos a pagar todas estas cosas- le dijo la señora Thompson sin haberse dado cuenta de la falsa sonrisa de su hijo y se acercaron a la cajera para pagar sus compras.

Así que después de pagarle a la cajera, le habían pedido a un empleado que les ayudara a llevar las compras a su auto, pero en el camino el rubio seguía diciendo sus insultos sin querer, molestando e incomodando mucho a ese empleado.

-Gracias por ayudarnos- le agradeció la señora Thompson luego de que las compras estuvieran dentro del auto.

-Sí, muchas ¡VERGAS DE ELEFANTES EXITADAS! Gracias- le agradeció también el rubio y eso solamente molestó más al empleado.

-De nada- les dijo cortante para luego empezar a caminar y alejarse de ellos- pedazo de fenómeno- se dijo a sí mismo en forma de susurro de forma molesta, pero tanto el rubio como su madre lograron escucharlo y eso lo hizo sentirse mal enseguida, ya que ese tipo fue capaz de decir lo que estaba en la mente de todas las personas que estaban en el centro comercial.

-Oh… no es ¡EL COÑO MÁS PELUDO DEL MUNDO! Justo que estas cosas terribles solo me pasen a mí…- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio, no solamente muy triste, sino también muy molesto apretando sus puños y frunciendo el ceño y luego de haber soltado un suspiro, pero su madre le puso una mano en su hombro derecho.

-Hijo, no pienses que solamente a ti te pasan cosas malas, recuerda que en el mundo hay personas que están en peores situaciones que tú, debes de considerarte afortunado de que al menos me tienes a mí, una madre que te quiere y también tienes a amigos que te aprecian y valoran tal y como lo eres, especialmente a ese amigo tuyo… ese tal Craig Tucker- le trato de reconfortar su madre para que se diera cuenta que no tiene una vida tan miserable como piensa.

-…- el rubio antes tales palabras, no sabía que decir y se quedó callado de las misma forma en como lo hizo cuando había hablado con Craig ya que su madre también tenía toda la razón.

-¿Te das cuenta hijo? No debes de estar pensando en las cosas malas que debes en cuando te pasen oh lo que las personas piensen de ti, solamente piensa en las cosas buenas que tienes y verás que no estás tan mal como crees- le dijo sonriendo su madre- ahora sube al auto para ir a casa y preparar una rica comida- luego de haberle dicho eso se subió al auto, pero el rubio durante un momento se quedó parado y pensando en todo lo que ha escuchado.

-"Primero Craig me dijo que debo defenderme de quien me humille o me haga algún daño, ahora mi mamá me dice que no debo de angustiarme por eso y que solo tome en cuenta las cosas buenas que tengo, ¿Qué se supone debo de hacer?"- se dijo a sí mismo de forma mental ya que está empezando a confundirse y después subió al auto de su madre.

Por otro lado, Butters en vez de ir a su casa enseguida, había decidido ir a Hootters para ir a saludar a Lexus, aunque en realidad cuando se refiere a "saludar" es que él y ella se besen apasionadamente en la parte trasera del local aprovechando la hora de descanso de la chica.

-Ah Butters…- gimió la chica mientras que el rubio la tenía abrazada de la cintura con el brazo izquierdo apegándola a su cuerpo mientras que con su mano derecha le acariciaba el cuerpo por encima de la ropa al mismo tiempo que le besaba el cuello y ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y le acariciaba sus rubios cabellos y la parte superior de la espalda. Quien lo conociera y no supiera que tiene novia se asombraría mucho de verlo actuando de esa forma tomando en cuenta quien es y su aptitud.

-Oh Lexus…- susurró el rubio luego de haberla dejado de besar, pero sin dejar de abrazarla ni acariciarla.

-"No puedo esperar para que estos a solas y clavársela bien profundo"- espetó muy lujurioso y ansiosos Caos en la mente de Butters y este no podía negar que también le gustaba la idea.

-O-oye Butters…- le dijo la castaña para que el rubio dejara de abrazarla y acariciarla y le prestara atención, mientras que Caos se había molestado por eso- ¿Cu-cuando les vas a de-decir a tus padres so-sobre mí?- le preguntó, ya que los señores Stouch no saben nada sobre que su hijo tiene novia ya que, como de costumbre, lo castigarían por no tenerlos al tanto de su vida emocional.

Y ante esa pregunta, el rubio lejos de preocuparse o ponerse nervioso, frunció el ceño enseguida ya que conoce de sobra la estúpida aptitud de sus padres y lo que le dirían sobre tener algún tipo de relación y eso es algo que lo molestaba de sobremanera.

-"Esos hijos de puta nos tratarían de joder como siempre"- espeto la voz gutural en la mente del rubio aún más molesto que este.

-No-no Lexus, sa-sabes muy bien los pe-pesados que son mis padres, es me-mejor seguir man-manteniéndolo en secreto- dijo el rubio respondiendo la pregunta de la chica, tratando de no parecer molesto por esa posibilidad.

-Está bien… pero así en secreto hace las cosas más emocionantes y excitantes- le dijo la chica, lo primero de forma un poco decepcionante y lo segundo de forma lujuriosa y eso hizo que el rubio enseguida se enrojeciera un poco.

-"Esa es la aptitud que tanto me gusta"- espeto la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente exactamente con el mismo semblante, pero de repente se escuchó un aviso de que las chicas debían volver a trabajar.

-Ya tengo que regresar al trabajo cariño- le dijo Lexus en forma de despedida.

-Bu-bueno, que te vaya bien- le deseo suerte el rubio despidiéndose también.

-"Y no dejes que nadie más aparte de nosotros te toque o trate de mangonear, porque si no… le arrancaríamos la cabeza con nuestras propias manos"- comentó Caos en la mente de Butters molesto por esa posibilidad y después la chica se empinó para esta a su altura y darle un beso en la boca, muy apasionado cabe decir.

Pero lo que ni Butters, ni Caos, ni Lexus sabían era que cierta personita los había estado viendo todo ese tiempo y luchaba fuertemente en un intento inútil de que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños al mismo tiempo que se mordía tan fuertemente su labio inferior que se sacaba sangre, ¿Quién será esa persona? Obviamente Bradley que logró seguir a Butters hasta Hootters, a pesar de que el rubio mayor anduvo en su moto Harley.

-Butters… ¿Cuándo será el día en que me toques y beses de esa forma...?- se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio rizado y no se sabía si sus lágrimas eran de la tristeza y dolor o por la gran ira y envidia que le tiene a la chica.

Por otro lado, Gok´Zarah había decidido dar una pequeña vuelta alrededor del mundo luego de que se terminaran las clases y ver si podía ayudar a una que otra persona siendo Mint Berry Crunch. Aunque en realidad si estaba dando una vuelta era para tratar de aclarar su mente ya que esta solamente estaba enfocada en la charla que había tenido con Gary en la escuela, ya que sus dudas se seguir siendo un súper héroe o no seguían a flor de piel.

-Tal vez… tal vez pueda tener un horario organizado con el cual pueda repartir tiempo entre ayudar a las personas y atender mis propios asuntos…- se dijo a sí mismo pensando en una solución para sus problemas- pero eso sería complicado y…- se siguió diciendo, pero esta vez volviendo a estar indeciso, pero de repente…

-¡BUUUMMM!- escuchó de repente una explosión que lo tomó por sorpresa y al usar su súper visión de menta y vayas para ver a su alrededor, pudo ver como una pared de lo que parecía ser un banco había explotado y de esta salieron unos tipos con máscaras y pasamontañas que naturalmente eran unos ladrones y que estaban cargando las típicas bolsas llenas de dinero con el símbolo del dólar y con estas se metieron en un camión blindado y se pusieron en marcha.

-Ah… ¿Cuánto ladronas quedan en el mundo…?- se preguntó a sí mismo muy hastiado ya que no es la primera vez que detiene a criminales cualquiera. Así que usando su súper velocidad rápidamente se paró en medio de la calle por dónde estaba andando el camión blindado- ¡ALTO!- gritó al mismo tiempo que extendía su palma derecha en señal de detenerse.

-¡Miren, es Mint Berry Crunch!- exclamó uno de los ladrones, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto señalando asía adelante.

-¡Oh mierda!- exclamaron casi todos los demás al mismo tiempo muy preocupados.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- preguntó asustado el mismo ladrón que había señalado al súper héroe.

-¡Pues atropellarlo obviamente!- exclamó el conductor al mismo tiempo que pisaba a fondo el pedal y el camión aumento la velocidad dirigiéndose al rubio.

-¡ALTO!- volvió a exigir el extraterrestre sin dejar su posición, pero el camión solamente se acercaba más y más a él- esto va a ser muy doloroso… pero para ellos- se dijo mismo con preocupación y el camión al chocarse contra él, se embutió totalmente la parte delantera deteniéndose en seco **(NA: como lo hizo la Mole en la primera película de los 4 fantásticos) **y los ladrones que iban en su interior se golpearon duramente, especialmente los ladrones que iban en el asiento del conductor y el copiloto que atravesaron las ventanas delanteras del vehículo aterrizando duramente contra el piso lastimándose gravemente, tanto que los huesos de sus piernas y brazos atravesaron sus pieles y ropas manchando todo el piso de sangre y a uno de ellos se le salió su ojo derecho que solo estaba pegado con su cuenca, mientras que al otro se le rompieron casi todos los dientes y algunos de estos salieron volando también.

-Les pedí que se detuvieran- dijo el extraterrestre mientras sin ningún problema el camión dañado y no tenía ni un rasguño y después de unos segundos las personas que estaban en los alrededores se acercaron lo mismo pasó con unas patrullas de policías.

-¡Miren, Mint Berry Crunch detuvo a esos ladrones!- exclamó emocionada una persona entre el público muy emocionada.

-¡VIVA!- exclamaron otras personas alagando al rubio y este no pudo sentirse feliz por eso, ya que es tal y como le dijo Gary, hay varias personas en el mundo que valoran mucho todo el esfuerzo que hace, pero también…

-¡¿Qué mierda están celebrado?!- preguntó de repente uno de los oficiales que estaban en las patrullas que junto con los demás se estaban acercando a todos ellos- ¡este idiota dejo gravemente heridos a estos pobres diablos y para rematar, destruyó un valioso camión blindado!- siguió exclamando y criticando muy molesto al extraterrestre señalando las fallas de su acto "heroico".

-Oigan, al menos detuve a esos ladrones y el dinero no cayó en malas manos- le dijo el rubio molestándose enseguida, ya que esto es justamente una de las cosas que más lo molestan, que las personas no valoren sus esfuerzos.

-¡Si tanto querías detenerlos, ¿Por qué no solamente levantaste el camión en vez de destruirlo y lastimar a esos idiotas?!- le siguió diciendo molesto el mismo oficial ante la mirada atenta de todo el público.

-Es que… yo…- el rubio no sabía que decir ante eso, ya que esa idea nunca se le cruzó por la mente.

-¡Tal y como me lo suponía! Tienes supuestamente tantos poderes a tu disposición, ¿pero de que te sirven si eres tan irresponsable?- le siguió diciendo molesto ese mismo oficial.

-Sí… es un irresponsable…- le dijo agonizante el conductor del camión que todavía seguía tirado en la carretera y casi todas las personas que una vez lo estuvieron alabando empezaron a abuchearlo y criticarlo, no solamente molestándolo más de lo que estaba, sino también haciendo que se empezara a sentir muy mal, hasta que…

-¡YA CÁLLENSE MALDITASEA!- exclamó iracundo al mismo tiempo que piso fuertemente el piso haciendo que toda la cuidad en la que estaba temblara violentamente y todas las personas enseguida guardaron silencio y retrocedieron muy asustadas mientras que el rubio las miraba a todas ellas aún iracundo y respirando agitadamente- ¡sí no les gusta mi forma de hacer las cosas, ENTONCES JÓDANSE!- luego de haber exclamado esto se retiró volando rápidamente- ¡ES POR ESTO QUE ME CANSO DE SER UN SÚPER HÉROE!- siguió exclamando sin cambiar de semblante mientras se dirigía al espacio exterior para tratar de calmarse.

Ya siendo de noche, todas las personas de South Park se estaban alistando para dormir o para tener un momento ardiente con su pareja XD.

Aunque en el caso de Kyle y su familia no podían darse el lujo de prepararse para descansar, ya que hay algo que los estaba angustiando mucho y eso era que el pequeño Ike aún no había regresado a casa y naturalmente sus padres como hermano mayor estaban muy preocupados.

-¿En dónde podrá estar Ike?- se preguntó a sí misma Sheila mientras caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar derecho, mientras que su esposo estaba sentado frente a una mesa y tamboreaba los dedos de su mano derecha en esta, mientras que su cara estaba apoyada en su mano izquierda- ¿Alguno de tus amigos sabe algo Kyle o las hermanas de tus amigos?- le preguntó a su hijo mayor que estaba apoyado de espaldas contra una pared y tamboreaba su pie izquierdo contra el piso y con su mano derecha estaba tapándose la boca.

-No, ninguno de ellos sabe nada y tanto Kenny, como Craig me dijeron que sus hermanitas no aparecen tampoco- le dijo su hijo tan preocupado como sus padres.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado a esos chicos?- preguntó Gerald sin cambiar de posición, pero luego a su esposa se le ocurrió unas terribles posibilidades.

-¿Y qué tal si nuestro pequeño hijo y sus amigos fueron secuestrados por algún pedófilo o por vendedores de esclavos?- cuando preguntó eso tanto su esposo como hijo mayor enseguida la vieron con una expresión de shock.

-¿Pero qué locuras cosas dices querida?- le preguntó su marido empezando a aterrarse por esa posibilidad.

-No mamá, Ike es muy inteligente, es imposible que se haya dejado secuestrar junto con…- Kyle estaba tratando de disipar esa idea tan estilo de Tweek, pero de repente su celular empezó a sonar y al mirar quien era resulto ser una llamada por parte de Kenny, así que atendió enseguida- ¿Kenny? ¿Has descubierto algo de mi hermano y de la tu…?- iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpido.

-"¡Kyle ha pasado algo terrible!"- se escuchó de repente la voz preocupada, mejor dicho, aterrada por parte del rubio inmortal del otro lado del celular.

-¿Algo terrible? ¡¿Qué paso?!- le preguntó ya también aterrado el pelirrojo y eso enseguida llamó la atención de sus padres.

-"¡Tu hermano, la mía y la de Craig fueron chocados por un auto y están en el hospital y no sé cómo están, así que ven rápido!"- le siguió diciendo alterado el rubio y eso enseguida hizo que el pelirrojo se pusieran tan rígido como una piedra, ya que enseguida recordó ese presentimiento de que su hermano había sido víctima de un accidente automovilístico.

-¡¿Kyle, que pasó?!- le preguntó alterado su padre haciendo que volviera en sí.

-¡Ike fue atropellado!- cuando les dijo eso, sus padres enseguida se pusieron rígidos también.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ?!- preguntó aterrada su mamá, con esa exclamación tan característica en ella al mismo tiempo que se jalaba sus rojos cabellos, tan fuertes que se arrancó grandes mechones.

-¡¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁN?!- preguntó Gerald a su hijo que apenas lograba conservar un poco de cordura.

-¡Están en el hospital, así que vamos!- dicho esto los tres judíos enseguida salieron de su casa- "¡Dios por favor, que mi hermano no haya resultado grave!"- rezó mentalmente al mismo que junto con sus padres entraban al auto y se pusieron en marcha.

Fin del capítulo.

**¿De seguro pensaron que la desgracia iba a ocurrirle a Thomas, Butters o Gok´Zarah verdad? Y cómo lo dije al principio, esto solo es el inicio de las terribles cosas que pasaran más adelante :O.**


	5. Ch 4 LA PRIMERA TRAGEDIA

**LOS PECADOS CAPITALES**

**Como dije ayer, el título lo dice todo :O**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: LA PRIMERA TRAGEDIA**

Kyle y sus padres se dirigían a toda velocidad al hospital de South Park y al llegar a este, no perdieron el tiempo en buscar al pequeño Ike y se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que tanto Kenny como Craig con sus respectivas familias ya estaban ahí, junto con los amigos góticos de Georgie, Henrietta, Dylan y Ethan y en las caras de todos ellos se podía apreciar una inmensa preocupación, ni siquiera los góticos podían disimular su gran angustia al mismo tiempo que fumaban junto con Craig sin importarles un carajo que hubieran anuncios de prohibido fumar, especialmente porque están cerca de una sala de urgencias.

-¡Oigan!- les gritó Kyle mientras se les acercaba rápidamente seguido por sus padres.

-¡Kyle!- le gritó Kenny que junto con Craig se le acercaron también, mientras que sus padres y los góticos seguían esperando cerca de la sala de urgencias.

-¡¿Cómo está mi pequeño hijo?!- le preguntó sin rodeos Sheila que apenas si podía mantener la poco cordura que le queda y sin ser casi totalmente histérica.

-No lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que mi hermana y sus amigos fueron chocados por un auto y unas enfermeras nos había llamado para decirnos lo que paso- les dijo Craig, que por más que se esforzara no podía disimular el miedo que lo consumía desde adentro.

-¡¿Y dónde están esos chiquillos?!- les preguntó Gerald que tenía el mismo semblante que su esposa.

-Todos ellos están siendo atendidos dentro de esa sala de urgencias- les dijo Kenny que a diferencia de Craig no ocultaba para nada su miedo y apuntando a esa sala- dicen que ya llevan unas horas ahí adentro, pero no nos han dicho ningún avance- les siguió diciendo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡OH DIOS, QUE NADA LE PASE A MI DULCE NIÑO!- exclamó ya histérica Sheila, que junto con su esposo e hijo mayor volvieron a llorar a caudales mientras se acercaron a los Tucker y McCormick y los primeros, al igual que su primogénito, no podían ocultar su gran miedo.

Así que pasaron unas cuantas horas sin que nadie les dijera algo sobre el estado de los chiquillos y no solamente Sheila estaba llorando a caudales, sino también Carol e incluso la señora Tucker **(NA: no sé cuál es el nombre de los padres de Craig) **lo mismo pasaba con Kyle y Gerald, mientras que Kenny, su hermano Kevin, Stuart, Craig y el señor Tucker luchaban con el impulso de llorar también, cosa que apenas si lograban, mientras que con los góticos… el más alto de todos tamboreaba su bastón contra el piso de forma impaciente si despegar su cigarro de la boca, lo mismo hacía el gótico del mechón rojo, mientras que Henrietta… era a la que más se le podía notar el miedo en su rostro maquillado, que no solamente tenía el cigarro en su boca, sino que también miraba fijamente la puerta de la sala de urgencias.

Y de repente esta se abrió sobresaltando a todos, especialmente cuando de esta salió nada más y nada menos que el pequeño gótico, que tiene una venda enrollándole la cabeza, unas curitas y coceduras pequeñas en su cara, un yeso en su brazo derecho y parecía cojear un poco de su pierna derecha, mientras que en su mano izquierda tenía un cigarro encendido, no tiene su maquillaje puesto y era acompañado por una enfermera y apenas los vieron, los familiares de Ruby, Karen y Ike enseguida se les acercaron, mientras que los góticos más grandes no pudieron disimular su sonrisa de ver que el pequeño pelinegro no estaba gravemente herido o algo así.

-¡¿CÓMO ESTA IKE?!- les preguntó enseguida Sheila gritando tan fuerte que dejo sordos a todos los presentes al mismo tiempo que Carol había preguntado por Karen y la señora Tucker por Ruby que no se quedaron atrás en cuanto a la potencia del grito y la enfermera se quedó tan adolorida por ese grito que se tuvo que alejar de todos ellos al mismo tiempo que se tapaba los oídos con sus manos.

-¡Malditas conformistas!- exclamó muy adolorido y molesto el pequeño gótico que se tapó también los oídos.

-¡Oye enano! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana?!- le preguntó colérico Craig al mismo tiempo que lo cogió el cuello de su abrigo negro con su mano izquierda levantándolo del piso hasta estar a la altura de su cara- ¡RESPONDE MIERDA!- le exigió aún colérico mientras lo zarandeaba bruscamente escupiéndole en toda la cara cada palabra.

-¡Hey tú déjalo!- le exigió molesto el gótico más alto de todos que enseguida usó su bastón para golpearle el brazo izquierdo haciendo que soltara al pequeño pelinegro y se sobara el brazo.

-¿Estas bien Georgie?- le preguntó Dylan para luego echarse para atrás su mechón rojo de cabello.

-¿Acaso me veo bien…?- les preguntó irónico el pequeño pelinegro mientras se sobaba el cuello con su mano izquierda y viendo de mala manera a Craig que se sobaba el brazo izquierdo- y tú gran pendejo… tienes suerte de que yo esté en estas deplorables condiciones… ya que si estuviera en perfecto estado… te dejaría tirado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…- le amenazó sin cambiar de semblante y sin importarle un bledo que los señores Tucker estuvieran presentes y tanto estos como Craig enseguida se molestaron por eso, pero antes de que pudieran decirle algo…

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE PASO A MI BEBE?!- le preguntó en cólera una de las mujeres… y no fue Sheila, sino Carol que también lo cogió del abrigo y con sus manos levantándolo del piso y lo empezó a zarandear más fuerte de lo que Craig había hecho.

-¡Suélteme mierda!- exigió aún más molesto el pequeño gótico y tanto Kevin como Kenny y Stuart tuvieron que sujetar a la pelirroja para que lo soltara.

-"Qué suerte que me aleje de ese chico"- pensó aliviada la misma enfermera que había acompañado a Georgie y se alejó de todos ellos de forma discreta para que nadie la tratara de joder también.

-Entonces dinos ¿Cómo fue que mi hermano y las hermanas de Kenny y Craig sufrieron ese accidente automovilístico y como se encuentran?- pidió Kyle a Georgie con mucha más calma que su madre, Craig o que la mamá de Kenny y eso hizo que el pequeño pelinegro desviara su mirada triste y dejando de estar molesto y eso enseguida hizo que todos se volvieran a preocupar como al principio temiéndose lo peor.

-Primero… primero les voy a contar que fue lo que nos pasó…- les dijo aun desviando la mirada y todos le pusieron atención, incluyendo sus amigos góticos- lo que paso fue…- les empezó a contar lo sucedido.

_**Flash back**_

_Nosotros cuatro estábamos caminando por las calles ya que nuestro conformista profesor no había ido a la escuela y no tuvimos clases y por eso estábamos caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo y ninguno de nosotros decía algo formándose un silencio incomodo entre todos._

_-¿Qué hacemos?- les había preguntado para romper ese silencio incómodo._

_-No sé… por el momento estoy libre ya que mis clases de baile comienzan a las 5 de la tarde y no tengo nada que hacer por ahora- nos había dicho Karen un poco aburrida, pero luego Ike habló._

_-Oigan, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo y vamos al cine a ver una película?- nos había sugerido sonriendo amigablemente, yo iba a mandarlo al carajo, pero Karen se me adelantó._

_-Es una buena idea Ike- le había apoyado sonriendo y yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración por ese pensamiento tan conformista y pude darme cuenta de que Ruby también había soltado un suspiro como el mío._

_-¿Y qué película vemos?- les había preguntado ella con su tono de voz tan neutral que tanto le caracteriza y eso hizo que Ike se pusiera a pensar._

_-Ummm… pues no sé… mejor vayamos haya y vemos lo que se esté dando- nos había dicho Ike luego de haber pensado._

_-Supongo que estar viendo una aburrida película conformista es mejor que no hacer nada- les había espetado algo tajante, pero en vez de molestarse ellos se pusieron a reír un poco, incluyendo Ruby._

_-No esperen, no tengo dinero con que comprar boletas ni comida- nos había dicho Karen triste por eso y tanto Ruby como yo rodamos los ojos hastiados por eso._

_-No te preocupes Karen, mis padres siempre me dan mucho dinero así que puedo pagarte la boleta- le había ofrecido Ike tan estúpidamente amable y gentil como siempre y de nuevo Ruby y yo rodamos los ojos hastiados._

_-Y eso me recuerda… que antes de que Craig fuera a la escuela, le había sacado unos cuantos billetes de su billetera, así que puedo cooperar en algo- nos había dicho Ruby y yo me sorprendí un poco de que ella quisiera compartir de esa manera con nosotros._

_-Pues entonces vamos- luego de que Ike dijera los cuatro habíamos tomado rumbo al cine y estábamos pasando por un semáforo rojo a nuestro favor y no parecían haber autos cerca, pero de repente…_

_-¡PING, PING!- habíamos escuchado el claxon de un auto y cuando miramos a la izquierda vimos a un auto que iba en contravía y se movía erráticamente de un lado a otro llegando incluso a atropellar a un perro que andaba por la acera._

_-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- habíamos exclamado al mismo tiempo Ruby y yo muy sorprendidos._

_-¡Alejémonos rápido de la carretera!- había exclamado Ike y los cuatro enseguida tratamos de llegar al otro lado de la carretera, pero Karen piso un hueco en la carretera resbalando y cayendo boca abajo al piso._

_-¡AAAHHH!- había gritado ella ya que se había lastimado su rodilla izquierda y no se podía poner de pie._

_-¡KAREN!- gritamos al mismo tiempo, pero mientras que Ike y Ruby le ayudaban a ponerse de pie yo me di cuenta que ese auto se acercaba más y más a nosotros sin detenerse._

_-¡Muévanse rápido maldita sea!- les había exigido molesto y desesperado mientras les ayudaba a poner de pie a Karen._

_-¡Eso tratamos!- me había dicho Ruby mientras que sostenía a Karen por el brazo derecho y Ike por el izquierdo y yo la sujetaba por la pierna derecha, pero ese auto seguía dirigiéndose a nosotros y solo cuando estaba a unos 10 metros de distancia empezó a frenar, pero derrapando por la carretera y me di cuenta que estaba por golpearnos._

_-¡CUIDADO!- exclamé al mismo que me tiré a un lado saltando golpeándome fuertemente contra el piso, pero tanto Ike, Karen y Ruby no pudieron moverse de su lugar- ¡QUÍTENSE!- les grite e hice el ademan de pararme para acercármeles, pero me había lastimado mi pierna izquierda, mi brazo derecho y la frente por la caída y no podía ponerme de pie y cuando el auto estaba a punto de golpearlos…_

_-¡NOOOO!- grito Ike al mismo tiempo que se puso delante de Karen y Ruby dándole la espalda a ese auto y rodeando de forma protectora a Ruby y Karen y el auto se detuvo al mismo tiempo que golpeo a Ike que recibió de lleno casi toda la fuerza del impacto y como Karen y Ruby estaban junto a él, también recibieron el resto de esa fuerza y los tres salieron volando golpeándose duramente contra el piso._

_-¡RUBY, IKE, KAREN!- grite aterrado y había hecho de nuevo el intento de ponerme de pie._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-…y luego de eso… algunas de las personas que… que estaban cerca de nosotros al ver eso, llamaron a emergencias- les terminó por contar Georgie y sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas se salieran de sus ojos y sus amigos góticos en vez de sentir desprecio ante esa clase de sentimientos le pusieron cada uno una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Pero ante esa explicación tanto los Tucker, como los McCormick y los Broflovski se quedaron en estado de shock y ninguno de ellos sabía que decir, especialmente Kyle ya que eso quiere decir que lo que él y sus amigos vieron en el autobús en esa ocasión, fue el accidente de su hermano.

-Oh…- fue lo único que pudo decir Sheila antes de caer desmayada de espaldas al piso.

-¡MÍ HIJITA!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo la señora Tucker y Carol al mismo tiempo que estallaban en lágrimas y eran abrazadas por sus respectivos que también lloraban como ellas.

-¡KAREN!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Kenny y Kevin llorando; el rubio se pasaba desesperadamente sus manos por su cabello, mientras que el mayor golpeó fuertemente una pared agrietándola un poco.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO ENANO INÚTIL!- gritó Craig a Georgie más colérico de lo que había estado antes para enseguida darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al chico tirándolo al piso de espaldas- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LA AYUDASTE IMBÉCIL?!- le siguió gritando colérico e hizo el ademan de patearlo.

-¡Déjalo estúpido!- le gritó de repente Henrietta muy molesta para enseguida saltar y darle una fuerte patada en la cara haciendo que diera un giro y cayera al piso de boca abajo- ¡Sí alguien le vuelve a poner una mano encima, voy hacer que se hospede aquí en el hospital!- hizo una advertencia en general sin cambiar de semblante ya que a pesar de que casi nunca muestra algún tipo de emoción asía los demás, se preocupa por sus amigos góticos y estos ayudaban al más pequeño a ponerse de pie que le salía sangre de la nariz y boca.

-¡¿Y dónde están nuestro hijo y esas chicas?!- preguntó Gerald a Georgie mientras trataba de despertar a su esposa.

-No lo sé… yo era el que estaba menos herido de los cuatro y me atendieron en una sala… y a ellos en otras…- les dijo el pequeño pelinegro sobándose en dónde Craig lo golpeo.

-¡¿Quién fue el que los atropelló?!- le preguntó alterado Kyle tratando de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Un hijo de puta conductor borracho…- les siguió diciendo adolorido el gótico y eso no solamente asombró a los familiares, sino que también los molestó de sobremanera.

-¡¿UN CONDUCTOR BORRACHO?!- preguntaron casi todos al mismo tiempo, excepto los góticos y Sheila que todavía estaba inconsciente.

-¡¿Y QUÉ PASÓ CON ÉL?!- le preguntó ya colérico Kyle.

-¿Y yo que sé…?- le dijo cortante el pequeño pelinegro sin dejarse de sobar la cara.

-¡OH DIOS, POR FAVOR QUE MI HERMANO LOGRE SOBREVIVIR!- suplicó el pelirrojo volviendo a desesperarse y llorar como al principio. Pero luego de unos segundos la puerta de la sala de urgencias se abrió y de esta salió el mismo doctor que ha atendido a los chicos tantas veces y seguido de otros doctores y enfermeras y enfermeros.

-¿Ustedes son los familiares de esas dos chicas y de ese chico canadiense?- le preguntó sin rodeos el doctor principal.

-¡Sí, somos familiares de ellos!- le aseguró de repente Sheila mientras se levantaba del piso ante la mirada asombrada de su esposo e hijo mayor.

-¡¿Cómo se encuentra mi bebita?!- le preguntó sin rodeos Carol que junto con los demás se amontonaban alrededor de los doctores y ayudantes esperando alguna respuesta.

-Pues… la joven Karen se fracturo su pierna derecha, las caderas, unas vertebras y el brazo izquierdo- les comenzó a decir el doctor y eso aterró más a los McCormick.

-¿Pero sobrevivirá o quedará paralítica de por vida?- le preguntó Kenny.

-No se preocupen, ella logrará sobrevivir y podrá curarse de sus heridas con el paso del tiempo- cuando el doctor les dijo esto, los familiares de Karen enseguida remplazaron sus lágrimas de tristeza, por de felicidad, especialmente el rubio.

-"Pensaba que me ibas a joder de esta forma"- pensó mentalmente Kenny viendo asía arriba hablándole mentalmente Dios.

-¿Pero cómo está nuestra hija?- preguntó la señora Tucker al doctor y sus ayudantes.

-Y más les vale que les hayan logrado salvar, porque si no…- les amenazo Craig que botaba sangre de la mejilla en donde Henrietta le había pateado.

-No se preocupen, su hija también está un poco herida, pero podrá lograr curarse con el tiempo- les aseguró el doctor y los Tucker lloraron de felicidad por eso mientras se abrazaban y Craig no podía evitar llorar de alegría también por más que se esforzara.

-¿Y cómo está mi hermanito?- le preguntó Kyle, que junto con sus padres tuvieron la esperanza de que el pequeño Ike pudiera sobrevivir y curarse totalmente.

Pero ante esa pregunta el doctor principal vio de reojo a los demás doctores y a sus ayudantes y todos ellos con pesar dieron un asentimiento al mismo tiempo, así que carraspeo antes de hablar.

-Lamento decirles… que las heridas de su pequeño hijo fueron tan severas… que no pudimos salvarlo…- les dijo con todo pesar el doctor principal.

Y ante esas palabras Kyle y sus padres volvieron a quedarse en estado de shock y sin saber que decir, mientras que Kenny, Craig y sus familias se asombraron por eso y los miraba fijamente sin saber que decir tampoco, lo mismo pasa con los góticos, especialmente Georgie ya que a pesar de todo, Ike era amigo suyo.

-¿Ike… está muerto…?- preguntó a duras penas mientras empezaba a botar grandes lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas que gotearon contra el piso.

-Así es…- les afirmo el mismo doctor con todo el pesar del mundo.

-No… no puede ser…- comenzó a decir Kyle al mismo tiempo que se volvían a salir unas grandes lágrimas- ¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó tan fuerte como si lo estuvieran torturando al mismo tiempo que caía al piso de rodillas y se sujetaba fuertemente la cara con sus manos.

-¡MÍ HIJOOOOOO!- exclamó en histeria y dolor Sheila al mismo tiempo que abrazaba su esposo y los dos lloraban de la misma forma en como lo hacía su hijo mayor mientras que los Tucker y McCormick se les acercaron para darles apoyo, lo mismo hicieron los góticos mientras que Georgie abrazaba fuertemente a Henrietta mojando su ropa con sus lágrimas y ella le correspondía el abrazo para calmarlo, lo mismo hizo Kenny con Kyle que lo levantó del piso y lo abrazó fuertemente manchando su anorak naranja con sus lágrimas.

-¡¿POR QUEEEEE, POR QUEEEEEE?!- preguntó en histeria y cólera al aire totalmente devastado, ya que su hermanito menor, a quién tanto quería y apreciaba, se ha ido para siempre.

Y esto no es todo, ya que lo que ninguno de ellos sabe es que dentro de poco tiempo sucederán cosas aún MUCHO peores que esta.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que no se hayan molestado por la muerte de Ike, pero recuerden que este es un fic de horror y tienen que pasar cosas como esta y las que vendrán serán mucho peores :O, pero también gracias por sus reviews :D**


	6. Ch 5 preparandose para los horrores

**LOS PECADOS CAPITALES**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, lamente no haber actualizado en estos dos días, pero estaba ocupado en otros asuntos MUY importantes :O, pero bueno ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: PREPARANDOSE PARA LOS HORRORES**

Tras la muerte del pequeño Ike, la vida de Kyle y sus padres ha caído en una grave decadencia, ya que luego del funeral del pequeño canadiense en el que todos los amigos de ellos daban su sentido pésame y condolencias y lloraban su muerte, los mejores ejemplos son Karen ya que ella reconoció que había estado atraída asía él y Ruby, que a pesar de ser una Tucker no podía disimular su llanto y a pesar de que las dos estaban heridas, asistieron a su funeral, incluyendo Georgie que el igual que la pelinaranja, no podía evitar soltar lágrimas por más que lo intentara y de nuevo sus amigos góticos demostraron no ser tan insensibles al apoyarlo, mientras que los respectivos hermanos de las chicas también las apoyar, especialmente Kenny.

En cuanto a Kyle y sus padres, pues estaban inconsolables ya que Sheila lloraba más histérica que cuando Linda pensó que Butters había suicidado hace tantos años y su esposo no se quedaba atrás, ya que también lloraba a caudales, es más, estaban peor que cuando los verdaderos padres de Ike se lo habían llevado a Canadá hace tantos años en navidad, mientras que sus amigos y otros padres de familia les trataban de dar ánimos y apoyo, cosa que naturalmente no tenía ningún efecto y en esta ocasión Randy no estaba haciendo ni diciendo ninguna de sus típicas estupideces, como por ejemplo no tratar de gravar todo el asunto con una cámara de video.

Mientras que el pelirrojo, al igual que sus padres, estaba siendo consolado por sus amigos, especialmente por Stan, a quien abrazaba fuertemente mientras que lo empapaba con sus lágrimas y el pelinegro por supuesto le correspondía el gesto y también lloraba, después de todo al ser tan cercano a Kyle y a su familia, consideraba a Ike como una especie de hermano menor que también quería mucho. El culón de Cartman por increíblemente que parezca, también estaba tratando de animar y no se atrevió a decir alguno de sus típicos comentarios antisemitas, ni racistas ni ese tipo de cosas, lo que de por sí es algo muy impresionante viniendo de él.

Así que luego de que un rabino dijera un discurso en hebreo, el ataúd en dónde estaba el cuerpo del pequeño canadiense fue deslizado poco a poco y eso solamente hacía que Kyle y sus padres lloraran más y más ya que nunca lo volverían a ver.

-¡IKE!- gritaba histérico Kyle el nombre de su hermanito varias veces sin dejar de abrazar fuertemente a Stan.

-¡MI BEBITO!- gritó su mamá tan histérica como él mientras hacía el ademan de acercarse al ataúd para que no sepultaran a su hijito, pero tanto su esposo, como Sharon, Randy y Carol la sujetaban para que tratara de mantener algo de compostura- ¡NO LO ENTIERREN AHÍ, NO LO ENTIERREN AHÍ!- seguía gritando en histeria exactamente de la misma en como Linda había exclamado en el "funeral" de Butters.

-"Eso me recuerda algo que paso hace muchos años, ¿pero qué?"- espetó irónico la voz gutural en la mente del rubio y este, como casi todos los presentes, estaba tratando de dar ánimos a Kyle y al ver a los padres de este sufrir de esa manera… le hizo entender el dolor que sintieron los suyos cuando él había fingido su muerte.

Pero eso no era lo único por lo cual los Broflovski estaban sufriendo, ¿recuerdan cuando dije que ellos habían caído en una grave decadencia? Pues resulta que luego del funeral de Ike, Gerald había tratado de demandar al conductor que lo atropelló y que se pudriera en la cárcel de por vida y también representando a los familiares de Karen y Ruby, pero el hijo de puta al parecer era tan platudo que se pudo conseguir prácticamente a un ejército de abogados para que lo defendieran y alegaron que tanto el pequeño canadiense, como los otros chiquillos no se fijaron por dónde iban cuando cruzaban la carretera y que el supuesto alto contenido de alcohol en su sangre fue muy por debajo del límite legal y ante tales palabras, tanto los Broflovski, como los Tucker y los McCormick y amigos y conocidos se encabronaron más de lo que ya estaban ya que eso hacía quedar a sus pequeños como unos irresponsables y lucharon contra el impulso de golpear a ese pendejo en el tribunal.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue el veredicto del jurado, ya que encontraron al acusado inocente de todos los cargos y sin ninguna penalización ni compensación a las familias afectadas.

Eso puso a Kyle y a sus padres casi tan mal como cuando se enteraron de la muerte de su hijo ya que no recibieron justicia y el que lo mató se salió con la suya; aunque claro está los McCormick y los Tucker no fueron tan gentiles ante esa decisión y no perdieron en darle una salvaje golpiza a ese pendejo, especialmente Craig y Kenny y a ninguno le importó que hubiera guardias presentes ni testigos.

En fin, la vida de las tres familias se ha vuelto muy dura por eso y con el paso de las semanas y semanas y semanas todo se complicaba especialmente para los judíos ya que por lo menos los Tucker y McCormick tienen a sus hijitas vivas y curándose con el paso del tiempo, mientras que para Kyle y sus padres… la fuerte unión familiar que algunas vez tuvieron se estaba desmoronando como un castillo de arena en la playa ya que tanto Gerald como Sheila se culpaban el uno al otro por lo que le paso a su pequeño hijo, él diciendo que ella siempre ha sido muy sobreprotectora y ella diciendo que él siempre fue permisivo.

Ante todas esas discusiones lo único que Kyle podía hacer era encerrarse en su cuarto y abrazar fuertemente una fotografía de él junto con su hermanito Ike mientras se encontraba en posición fetal en su cama y llorando sin control.

En esos momentos se daba cuenta de lo injusta que es la vida ya que no solamente el que mato a su hermano sigue libre y sin ningún castigo, sino que sus tan queridos padres corren el peligro de separarse y lo peor, es que parece que casi nadie parece entender su dolor ni apoyarlo, excepto tal vez sus amigos, o mejor dicho en parte, ya que luego de unos días luego del funeral de Ike el culón de Cartman lo volvió a tratar como siempre, así que los únicos que le quedaban eran Stan y Kenny para apoyarlo, aunque algunas veces el pelinegro no podía estar a su lado ya que también tenía dedicarle tiempo a Wendy, mientras que el rubio algunas veces no estaba disponible ya tenía que asegurarse de que Karen se recuperara totalmente.

-Esto es como una horrible pesadilla…- se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo sin cambiar de posición ni de llorar ni dejando de abrazar la foto de su hermano-… es como… es como si alguien me estuviera haciendo la vida imposible propósito… ¿Pero quién? ¡No es justo!- se siguió lamentando y esto último de forma tan molesta que arrojo la fotografía contra una pared haciendo que se rompiera junto con la imagen suya y la de su hermano y respirando agitadamente.

Aunque cabe decir que Kyle no era el único que durante todo ese lapso de tiempo sufría enormemente en el aspecto emocional, ya que también Bradley, Thomas y Clyde seguían mortificados por sus propios asuntos.

El rubio rizado no podía dejar de seguir a… "su amado" Butters, no importa a dónde este fuera o con quien iba, especialmente con Lexus y como paso en esa ocasión cerca de Hootters, no podía evitar ser carcomido desde adentro asía afuera al verlo con ella, pero al igual que Kyle, cuando estaba en su cuarto contemplaba una foto de él mientras estaba acostado en su cama.

Tal y como está pasando justo ahora que mientras estaba acostado, miraba asía arriba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y con un semblante de entre tristeza y enojo y después de haber soltado un suspiro, sacó de un cajón de su mesita de noche, una foto de Butters… que estaba con Lexus abrazados y en donde debería de estar la cara de la chica, había un gran hueco que al parecer fue hecho con mucha brusquedad.

-Butters…- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio rizado, mientras ponía la foto en tal posición en la que estuviera sobrepuesta sobre una foto de él mismo, que estaba en la pared y su cara estuviera en el lugar de la cara de la chica dándole una idea abstracta y bizarra de cómo sería el mismo junto con el rubio- ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para que estés junto a mí y no con esa perra?- luego de haberse preguntado le dio un beso a la imagen del rubio.

Mientras tanto con el rubio de Tourette, en todo este tiempo ha pasado por situaciones como las de esa ocasión en el súper mercado e incluso aún más vergonzosas, como por ejemplo este mismo día, ya que había acompañando a su madre a una tienda de ropa para que ella se comprara ropa para sí misma y claro está, su hijo no podía evitar decir insultos en frente de las demás personas, especialmente delante de las demás mujeres que estaban también de compras y varias de estas no disimulaban para nada su enojo y desaprobación y decían comentarios hirientes y dirigidos a Thomas y su madre y aunque esta como de costumbre siempre trataba de restarle importancia al asunto, su hijo no es ningún estúpido y se daba cuenta muy bien el dolor y tristeza que ella sentía ante esas situaciones ya que sabe perfectamente que él es la razón principal por la cual ella no tiene amigas y que casi siempre este sola, eso es lo que más le dolía ya que si no fuera suficiente su propio rechazo por parte de la sociedad, arrastraba a su madre junto con él y como sal en una herida, en varias ocasiones la ha escuchado llorar en las noches y escuchado sus lamentos y eso le resultaba mucho más doloroso que cualquier insulto o agresión física dirigida asía él, a pesar de que su madre le sonriera tiernamente a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Que es lo más probable que pase el día de mañana, ya que desde su habitación podía escuchar los sollozos de su madre, a pesar de que sus cuartos estén relativamente lejos y no podía hacer nada para tratar de consolarla y solamente se limitaba a estar sentado en su cama sujetándose fuertemente los sus oídos en un inútil intento de no escuchar más eso mientras lloraba en silencio.

Pero en su mente también se repasaba mil veces las cosas que ella le solía decir sobre que piense en todas las cosas buenas que tiene, sobre sus amigos y que mientras ellos dos estén juntos nada debería preocuparle, y también mil veces a pensado que esas palabras de aliento solamente eran para que no se sintiera más miserable de lo que ya es. Algo parecido ocurre con lo que Craig le había dicho en esa ocasión de aprender a saber cómo defenderse cuando alguien lo trate de humillar o lastimar cuando dice alguno de sus insultos, pero es que simplemente no tenía el valor o determinación para llegar a eso, haciendo que pase por graves momentos de confusión y molestia como esa vez luego de terminar las compras, que poco a poco acababa con lo poco que le queda de espíritu y ver las felicidades de sus amigos y compañeros con sus respectivas madres era algo que no solamente le entristecía, sino que llenaba de envidia ya que no puede darle esa felicidad a su madre.

Y como una vez lo dijo hace tantos años y ha pensado muchas veces, que su madre estaría mucho mejor si el muriera ya que así nunca más volvería a pasar por momentos vergonzosos ni humillaciones y en el mejor de los casos, conseguirse a un nuevo esposo que la ame y quiera como se lo merece y poder empezar una nueva familia.

-Tal vez… tal vez si yo ¡ME VOY A LA PUTA MIERDA! Desapareciera… entonces… todos sus problemas se ¡LLENARÍAN DE SEMEN PODRIDO! Acabarían…- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio para luego ver unas navajas de rasurar que estaban en el baño de su cuarto y eso hizo que sonriera sin dejar de llorar- sí… sí… esta es la ¡MARICADA MÁS GRANDE QUE HE DICHO! solución y…- se iba a seguir diciendo a sí mismo mientras se acercaba al baño, pero…- ¡NO, NO, NO ¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO?!- se preguntó a sí mismo aterrado recuperando la cordura a último momento y volviendo a sujetarse los costados de su cabeza- si hiciera esa ¡GRAN CAGADA! Locura, mi madre solamente se pondría mucho peor y no solamente ella, sino también mis amigos se podrían muy ¡CACHONDOS Y DARÍAN BESOS ANALES! Tristes si me suicidara- se siguió diciendo, no solamente aterrado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, sino también muy molesto consigo mismo.

-¿Estas bien Thomas?- le preguntó de repente su mamá mientras tocaba la puerta y la entreabría un poco y en su voz aún tenía rastros del llanto de hace momentos.

-Eh… si ¡RAMERA DE CUARTA CATEGORÍA! Estoy bien, es solo que me ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE IR A LA MIERDA! Iba a lavar los dientes- le mintió lo mejor que pudo el rubio, para que así su mamá no entrara a su habitación.

-Oh muy bien, hasta mañana hijo- le dijo su mamá cerrando la puerta totalmente.

-Hasta mañana ¡LOBA EN CELO! Mamá- se despidió el rubio para luego soltar un suspiro de tristeza y frustración para luego sentarse en su cama y poniéndose las palmas de la mano en su cara y negando lentamente con la cabeza- "no, no, no estoy cayendo en una desesperación crítica y estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría por toda la eternidad"- se dijo a sí mismo de forma mental- "tiene que haber una forma en la que mi madre y yo podamos vivir felices y sin que nadie nos juzgue ¿pero cómo?"- se dijo a sí mismo tratando de buscar una solución lógica y sensata para sus problemas, pero luego vio algo en su habitación que llamo su atención y no fueron sus navajas- "creo que ya sé cómo"- volvió a pensar al mismo tiempo que volvía a sonreír, pero no como hace unos momentos, sino de una forma MUY diferente.

Mientras tanto, el castaño amante de los tacos estaba en una situación parecida a la del rubio de Tourette, pero no solamente triste por su madre muerta, sino por su papá, ya que al igual que Thomas, se siente la razón principal de su sufrimiento y de la muerte de su madre, pero la diferencia clave entre él y el rubio, es que a diferencia de este, su infortunio no es por causa de algo que no pueda controlar, sino por un gravísimo error que cometió hace tantos años y es obviamente haber dejado la tapa del retrete abierta y causándole la muerte a su madre y como pasa con la mamá de Thomas, el padre del castaño en varias ocasiones ha llorado en la soledad extrañando mucho a su esposa y su hijo, como el rubio, lo ha escuchado en varias ocasiones haciendo que se sintiera muy mal y fue peor cuando paso lo que le dijo a Kevin y a Token sobre el decimoséptimo aniversario de sus padres, ya que el señor Donovan le había dicho que iba a hacer algo importante en la zapatería y por supuesto el castaño no se tragó el cuento y en secreto lo había seguido hasta el cementerio y ahí su padre lloraba desconsoladamente ante la tumba de Betsy y por supuesto Clyde ante esa escena lloraba también y sin que su padre se diera cuenta, como lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones cuando lo ve llorar.

Y de nuevo, al igual que Thomas estaba pasando justamente por eso en este momento, ya que se encontraba en su habitación y podía escuchar muy bien los sollozos de su padre al mismo tiempo que estaba acostado en su cama llorando también y al igual que Kyle, abrazaba fuertemente una fotografía, que era la de él junto con su madre sonriendo y era empapada por sus lágrimas.

-mamá… mamá…- decía el castaño con cada sollozo- mamá… perdóname…- se seguía diciendo a sí mismo- haría lo que fuera para que volvieras conmigo y papá…- continuó lamentándose sin parar de llorar- que suerte tienen… los que tienen a sus madres vivas…- se dijo esta vez, no solamente triste, sino molesto y envidioso.

Y desde esos momentos, ya ha pasado un mes, en el que no solamente el judío, los dos rubios y el castaño seguían con sus propios problemas, sino también los demás estudiantes estaban en sus propios asuntos, algunos más graves o difíciles que otros, ya sea Butters con sus padres jodiendo como siempre, oh Bebe siguiendo coqueteando con los chicos y siempre procurando ser bien hermosa y sexy, oh Gok´Zarah flaqueando en si seguir siendo un héroe o no, etcétera, etcétera y etcétera y sin saber que las vidas de alguno de ellos se va a ir literalmente al carajo.

Kyle estaba comiendo junto con sus amigos y el Team Craig en la cafetería de la escuela, aún después de todo ese tiempo seguía triste por la pérdida de su hermanito.

-Ah…- soltó un suspiro de tristeza y los demás chicos obviamente lo escucharon.

-Oye Kyle, ¿Quieres que luego de que terminen las clases vayamos a lanzarle bolas de pintura a los autos que pasan por el puente- le preguntó Kenny, ya que en todo este tiempo los amigos del pelirrojo, excepto Cartman, lo han tratado de animar de alguna u otra manera tratando de distraerlo con cualquier cosa.

-No chicos… no puedo, tengo que estar en casa para tratar de evitar que mis padres vuelvan a pelear entre sí…- les aún triste el judío.

-La misma mierda de siempre- le dijo burlonamente el culón de Cartman ya que ha dicho esa misma excusa en muchas ocasiones y todos lo vieron molestos por ese comentario, especialmente Kyle.

-¡Cállate Cartman!- le gritó molesto Stan para enseguida darle un fuerte golpe en el brazo izquierdo defendiendo a su súper mejor amigo.

-¡AUCH, eso dolió hippie!- le dijo molestó el culo gordo sobándose el brazo.

-Pues tú comenzaste barril de grasa- le espetó secamente Craig mostrándole su dedo medio.

-Sí culón, ya te hemos dicho un millón de veces que no digas con ese tipo de pendejadas- le dijo molesto y serio Kenny.

-¡Oye! El judío también ha estado diciendo lo mismo en todo un mes entero y nadie le reclama nada- les dijo molesto todavía el gordinflón.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo gordinflón- le apoyo Damien sonriendo de forma maliciosa y mostrando sus colmillos.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- les apoyó el Topo con una mueca de lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Cállate Chris- le recriminó molesto Gregory dándole un codazo, pero el francés solamente se limitó a reír un poco.

-Par de idiotas- les dijo todavía molesto Stan, ganándose una mandada al carajo por parte del mercenario y del ser infernal ganándose esta vez las mala miradas por parte de los demás.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa del Team rubio…

-Oye Thomas, ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó el pequeño Pip, ya que el segundo rubio más grande de todos estaba sonriendo por alguna razón y al parecer no escuchó esa pregunta- ¿Thomas?- le volvió a preguntar y con el mismo resultado.

-¿Thomas?- le preguntó esta vez Gary moviéndolo un poco y eso hizo que volviera en sí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa ¡MARICAS DE MIERDA! Chicos?- les preguntó.

-Justamente te íbamos a preguntar lo mismo- le dijo Jack- ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó de la misma forma en como le preguntaron los rubios más pequeños de todos, pero el rubio de Tourette desvió la mirada enseguida.

-Na-nada, no me ¡ESTOY METIENDO UNA MUNDA POR EL CULO Y LA BOCA AL MISMO TIEMPO! Pasa nada- les trato de asegurar el rubio sin dejar de estar desviando su mirada.

-"¿Qué mierda es lo que le pasa? Desde hace como un mes que se está comportando raro"- preguntó Caos en la mente de Butters.

-O-oye Thomas- le llamó el rubio claro estando totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dijo su otra mitad- has estado comportándote un po-poco raro últimamente, ¿Por qué?- le preguntó con la mayor sutileza que pudo y el rubio mayor pareció ponerse un poco nervioso.

-¿Ra-raro? ¿Cómo en qué? ¡LOCO DE MIERDA!- preguntó tratando de hacerse el desentendido y esta vez fue Bradley quien tomó la palabra.

-Es que en varias ocasiones has estado sonriendo sin ningún motivo… y eso es algo raro- le dijo también con la mayor sutileza que pudo.

-"Y viniendo de alguien como él, lo hace más raro de lo que ya es"- agregó la voz gutural en la mente de Butters de forma burlona.

Pero el rubio de Tourette ante el comentario del rubio rizado se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y empezó a ver de un lado a otro pensando en una excusa.

-¿Es que a-acaso ya en-encontraste una so-solución para tus problemas con tu sin-síndrome?- le preguntó tímida la pequeña Brittany ya que todos los amigos de Thomas saben perfectamente las cosas horribles que le pasan por culpa de su enfermedad.

-Pues… es una forma ¡DE MOCHARME LA VERDA! De decirlo- les afirmó el segundo rubio más grande de todos dejando de lado su nerviosismo y volviendo a sonreír, eso asombró enseguida a sus amigos, pero antes de que pudieran decirle alguna otra cosa, sonó la campana de volver a clases- mejor va-vayamos ¡A LA PUTA MIERDA DE ELEFANTE! A clases- dicho esto se levantó y se alejó rápidamente de sus amigos que solamente se extrañaron más por eso.

-"Vuelvo y digo, ¿Qué mierda le pasa?"- volvió a preguntar Caos en la mente de Butters y después todos empezaron a levantarse de la mesa.

Luego de que terminaran las clases, todos empezaron a tomar rumbos a diferentes lugares, ya sea su casa o a algún otro lugar, tal como lo estaba haciendo Stan yendo con Wendy rechazando la propuesta que Kenny había hecho para ir a animar a Kyle, oh Butters yendo a Hootters para ver a Lexus sin saber que Bradley que le pisaba los talones, entre otras cosas, pero lo que ninguno de los estudiantes sabía era que…

-"Pobres idiotas, no saben las cosas que les esperan"- pensó maliciosamente una persona al mismo tiempo que se le formaba una sonrisa diabólica en la cara.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado como mostré las penurias por las cuales pasan Kyle, Bradley, Thomas y Clyde, ¿pero quién fue la persona que pensó eso a lo último? Eso lo sabrán a finales de esta historia :O.**


	7. Ch 6 primera vistima de la codicia

**LOS PECADOS CAPITALES**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: PRIMERA VICTIMA DE LA CODICA**

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos estaban preparándose para iniciar otra jornada de clases y por supuesto, muchos de ellos no tenían ninguna prisa ni ningún ánimo para eso.

Aunque otros si tenían los ánimos muy elevados como en el caso del Topo, que por más que lo intentara, no podía disimular una sonrisa en su cara y eso extrañaba mucho a los demás alumnos que lo veían, especialmente ya que él parecía tener algunos vendajes y curitas por debajo de su ropa, como si estuviera herido, pero al parecer al francés no le importaba eso y seguía caminando por los pasillos como si nada, seguido por Gregory que al parecer si estaba preocupado por su estado físico.

-Cielos Chris, no debiste de arriesgarte de esa forma ayer, mira cómo te dejaron- le regaño tan molesto como preocupado, ya que al parecer la causa de las heridas del francés era porque había realizado una misión el día anterior luego de que terminaran las clases.

-Pero valió totalmente la pena, ya que me dieron una buena pasta por eso- le dijo el francés como si fuera cualquier cosa, ya que al parecer la causa de su sonrisa tan inusual era el dinero que le dieron al completar con éxito su misión.

-Hay Chris…- le dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante y negando un poco con la cabeza- nunca aprendes, tanto que haces por el dinero, como si este te fuera a salvar cuando estés en una situación en la que no tengas escapatoria- le volvió a regañar, aunque también le estaba dando una especie de consejo para que no siga exponiéndose a ese tipo de misiones. Pero el mercenario al escuchar esas palabras enseguida dejó de sonreír y fruncir el ceño.

-Pues en caso de que no te des cuenta, no todas las personas somos ricachonas como tú y tenemos que ganarnos la vida como sea- le espeto sin disimular para nada su molestia, pero el inglés solamente rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

-Y parece que se te olvida que en varias ocasiones te eh ofrecido diferentes clases de trabajo para que así no tengas que seguir arriesgando el pellejo- le reprochó aun estando molesto y sin dejar de verlo de forma desaprobatoria y esta vez el francés fue el que bufó y rodo los ojos.

-¿Y tener que trabajar frente a un escritorio desperdiciando la vida y muriéndose del aburrimiento organizando papeles y ese tipo de mierde? No gracias, prefiero seguir arriesgando el culo trabajando como todo mercenario de primera clase que soy- le dijo ácidamente esto último y luego de haber hecho esa pregunta de forma sarcástica e irónica y de nuevo el rubio se limitó a negar de nuevo con la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos dos sabía, es que el mismo sujeto misterioso los había escuchado y visto a la perfección y sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Oh mi estimado francés si supieras que tu gran ambición va hacer que te de él justo castigo que te mereces- se dijo a sí mismo esa persona sonriendo de forma sádica.

Luego de que terminaran las clases, los alumnos estaban regresando a sus casas.

Incluyendo el Topo que estaba llegando a la suya, que estaba muy sucia y deteriorada y con grandes agujeros en el jardín, tal y como le gusta. Así que ingresó a ella dando una fuerte patada a la puerta de entrada, pero cuando iba a dar el segundo paso, vio en el piso un sobre blanco que enseguida llamó su atención así que lo recogió y en este estaba escrito: TRABAJO y no pudo disimular su asombro por eso.

-¿Tan rápido y me llega otra oferta? Sí que hay gente bien urgida- se dijo a sí mismo de forma irónica para luego abrir el sobre y leer una carta blanca- "ir a la bodega de la calle Sing a las 3 en punto para recibir información de lo que tiene que hacer"- leyó y después hizo la carta una bolita de papel y lanzarla a un bote de basura-La bodega de la calle Sing ¿eh? Quien quiera que sea, sí que tiene los huevos bien grandes para pedir que vaya a ese lugar- se dijo a sí mismo no solamente irónico, sino también desconfiado y después se prendió un cigarrillo para fumarlo.

Así que luego de alistar algunas cosas, cogió su moto militar y empezó a dirigirse a esa bodega y después de unos minutos ya había llegado, ese lugar estaba un poco alejado del pueblo y estaba en malas condiciones, así que el francés se bajó de su vehículo y con pasos lentos y cautelosos se acercó a la estructura con la mano derecha en la empuñadura de su pala por si acaso y vio una puerta de metal entre abierta así que la movió, haciendo el clásico sonido del metal rechinando y entró al lugar que estaba totalmente oscuro y eso hizo que se preparara para lo peor, como una emboscada por ejemplo, pero de repente un foco en el techo se encendió e iluminó una parte del lugar tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Al fin llegas- le dijo de repente un tipo parándose debajo del foco, que era alto como entre un metro con 70 u 80 centímetros de estatura, con un largo abrigo de color gris que legaba hasta los tobillos y el cuello era tan alto que le cubría un poco más de la mitad del rostro hasta la nariz, usaba gafas negras, un sombrero negro que le cubría toda la cabeza y su tono de voz era muy profundo, mejor dicho casi gutural **(NA: como el tono de voz de Jigsaw el muñeco de las películas del Juego del Miedo).**

-¿Tú fuiste el que me dejo esa carta?- le preguntó sin rodeos el francés y sin bajar la guardia y al parecer no se intimidó en lo más mínimo por su tono de voz.

-Correcto- le afirmo el sujeto sonriendo debajo de su abrigo- aquí tienes lo que debes hacer- dicho esto empujó una pequeña caja en el piso que llegó hasta sus pies y la recogió.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, robar algo o joder a alguien?- le preguntó el francés mientras empezaba a abrir la caja, pero el sujeto solamente sonrió más cuando vio que ya la había abierto.

-Oh… pero si tú eres el que va a ser el jodido- cuando le dijo eso, de repente de la caja salió una especie de gas somnífero tomando por sorpresa al mercenario.

-¡¿Pero que mierde…?!- fue lo único que exclamó antes de caer inconsciente en el piso.

-Francés idiota- se dijo a sí mismo el sujeto misterioso sin dejar de sonreír sombríamente.

Después de algunas cuantas horas, en otra parte del pueblo…

-Ah…- gimió adolorido el Topo que se estaba despertando- ese maldito… fue una trampa…- luego de haber dicho esto de forma molesta hizo el ademan de moverse, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- se preguntó encolerizado y sin poder moverse.

Ya que sus brazos estaban extendidos y sujetados con cadenas, mejor dicho, cada uno de los dedos estaba unido con cadenas y tornillos que literalmente estaban incrustados en ellos y le salían un poco de sangre de cada ellos, lo mismo pasa con las vértebras de su espalda, estaba en lo que parecía ser un cuarto oscuro y solamente un foco arriba de él lo iluminaba mientras se encendía y apagaba pausadamente y cuando jalaba de estas cadenas…

-¡AAAHHH!- gritaba adolorido y jadeaba del dolor, tanto que sudaba y las gotas de sudor se combinaban con la sangre de las uniones y se derramaban contra el piso.

-Al fin despertarte dormilón- le dijo burlonamente ese sujeto misterioso al mismo tiempo que salía de entre las sombras y se paraba delante de él.

-¡TÚ!- le gritó encolerizado el francés mientras jalaba de las cadenas de sus manos para tratar de ponérselas encima, pero solamente consiguió lastimarse más- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA, CUANDO ME LIBERE, TE VOY A MATAR!- le siguió gritando sin cambiar de semblante.

-Huy, que miedo tengo- le dijo burlón y sarcástico ese sujeto.

-¡ME VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO ESTO!- le siguió gritando el francés continuando forcejeando con sus ataduras.

-¿Pagar, eh? Que interesantes palabras viniendo de alguien como tú- le espetó el sujeto ya molesto y serio.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?!- le preguntó el francés que ya había dejado de forcejear por el dolor de sus ataduras y empezando a respirar agitadamente.

-Lo que quiero decir. Es que tú, eres solamente un bastardo codicioso, alguien que es capaz de lastimar gravemente e incluso llegar matar a un completo extraño ¿Y por qué? Solamente por el dinero, no te importa arruinar las vidas de las personas solo para conseguir la paga de quien te contrate y es por eso que vas a pagar muy caro por todas las cosas malas que le has hecho a los demás y te aseguro que no será nada bonito- le explicó ese sujeto de forma seria y sádica y el francés ante esas palabras no pudo disimular su miedo e iba a decirle algo, pero siguió hablando- pero no te preocupes, yo soy más amable que tú y a diferencia de lo que le has hecho a las personas que has lastimado, te voy a dar la oportunidad para defenderte- luego de haber dicho esto presionó el botón de un control remoto y al pasar eso, se encendió una luz en una esquina y en esta estaba la pala del francés.

-¡Mí pala!- exclamó al verla, después de todo su herramienta ha estado con él desde que era un niño.

-Sí tú pala, la misma arma con la cual has herido y matado a varias personas en tus diferentes misiones- le reprochó el sujeto sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Cuando la recupere, te voy a cortar la cabeza con mis propias manos!- le volvió a gritar encolerizado y adolorido volviendo a forcejear para liberarse, pero el sujeto volvió a reír como al principio.

-Suponiendo que pudieras usarla- cuando le dijo esto, el francés volvió a entenderlo sin entender, así que volvió a hablar- ¿Sabes por qué te atornille esas cadenas a los dedos de las manos? Pues porque con esas mismas manos has causado tanto sufrimiento a los demás como te lo dije ahora y si quieres salvarte… tendrás que sacrificar tus preciadas manos- luego de haber dicho esto, presionó de nuevo un botón de su control remoto y al pasar eso, una pared se comenzó a abrir y en su interior había algo que aterró enseguida al castaño, más de lo que se puso al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

-¡PERROS!- exclamó sin poder ocultar su miedo, ya que efectivamente habían tres perros dentro de una jaula, uno era un Pitbull, otro era un Pastor Alemán y el último era un Rotwailer y estaban bien furiosos y ladraban endemoniadamente mientras se les salían las babas.

-Correcto perros, tu peor pesadilla y es interesante ver el efecto de la rabia en ellos- le espeto el sujeto volviendo a ser sádico y burlón- te deseo la mejor de las suertes- dicho esto hizo el ademan de irse de ese lugar para dejar al francés abandonado a su suerte y al caminar hacía un sonido extraño de metal contra metal.

-¡Espera, dijiste que me ibas a dar la oportunidad de defenderme!- le exclamó el francés sin poder disimular su miedo y volviendo a jalar las cadenas de forma desesperante y el sujeto se detuvo un momento y giró para verlo al mismo tiempo que volvía a sonreír.

-En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, ya te estoy dando la oportunidad de defenderte, no voy a soltar a los perros enseguida, la cerradura de esa jaula tiene un sincronizador para que se habrá en cinco minutos y en ese lapso de tiempo tienes la oportunidad de poder coger tu pala para defenderte de esos lindos perritos- le explicó el sujeto con toda calma y volvió a hacer el ademan de salir del lugar.

-¡¿Pero cómo quieres que la coja si estoy con estas malditas cadenas pegadas al cuerpo?!- le siguió diciendo el mercenario sin cambiar de semblante y de nuevo, el sujeto volteó a verlo y sonriendo sádicamente por debajo de su abrigo.

-Usa la imaginación- luego de haberle dicho esto salió de ese cuarto cerrando una puerta de metal y después se escuchó el sonido de seguros de metal en esta al mismo tiempo que el sincronizador de la cerradura de la jaula se activó y comenzó a activar una cuenta regresiva desde 5 minutos mientras que los perros seguían ladrando violentamente al mismo tiempo que trababan de salir de su cautiverio empujando violenta las barras de la jaula.

Ante esas últimas palabras, el francés se quedó paralizado sin decir nada más, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que ese sujeto le trato de decir y era que tenía que auto-mutilarse jalando tan fuerte las cadenas que tenía clavadas, para arrancarse los huesos de los dedos de las manos y parte de sus vértebras para liberarse e ir a coger su pala para poder defenderse de esos perros y si no lo hacía…

-Esto… ¡Esto es una locura!- se dijo a sí mismo de forma aterrada, ya que cualquiera de las dos opciones que tiene son inimaginablemente dolorosas y solo podía escoger una. Pero su miedo ante los perros era mucho mayor que su temor de lastimarse a sí mismo, así que tomó esa decisión- y de seguro el maldito de arriba… va a divertirse mucho al verme sufrir de esta puta manera…- terminó diciendo de forma blasfema refiriéndose a Dios.

Respiro aire profundamente para comenzar con esa terrible labor y como era diestro, decidió comenzar primero con los dedos de su mano izquierda, así que empezó a jalarlos al mismo tiempo que gruñía del dolor y el primero de los dedos que se arrancó fue el índice

-¡AAAHHH!- gritó agonizando mientras salía un chorro de sangre de esa herida y la cadena en donde estaba su dedo quedó colgando y balanceándose de un lado a otro, pero no podía detenerse ahí ya que miró como la cuenta regresiva de la jaula seguía, así que volvió a respirar hondo y volvió a jalar su brazo izquierdo fuertemente y esta vez se arrancó el dedo del medio y el anular y volvió a gritar en agonía mientras salían dos chorros de sangre y como pasó con el dedo índice, esos dos dedos quedaron colgando de sus cadenas y balanceándose- ¡MALDITA SEA!- exclamó entre agonizante e iracundo y sus gritos son tan fuertes como los ladridos de los perros, pero no tuvo de otra que volver a jalar su brazo izquierdo fuertemente arrancándose el pulgar y meñique sacándose más chorros de sangre volviendo a gritar del inimaginable dolor- ah… ah…- empezó a gemir y al liberar su brazo izquierdo, todo su cuerpo se inclinó asía adelante y quedando apoyado en su rodilla izquierda, mientras que el lado derecho del cuerpo seguía elevado por las cadenas su brazo derecho sin dejar de sudar ni gemir del dolor - ah diablos… y pensar… que aún… me falta los demás dedos…- se dijo a sí mismo de forma irónica entre cada jadeo.

Así que comenzó de nuevo su tortuosa labor y empezó a jalar fuertemente su brazo derecho y el primer dedo que se arrancó fue el pulgar, y después el meñique y al mismo tiempo el índice, medio y anular y con cada uno arrancado sus gritos eran más y más fuertes, pero la cuenta regresiva seguía y seguía.

-Ah… carajo…- susurró mientras luchaba contra el impulso de darse por vencido mientras estaba de rodillas, pero no podía apoyarse totalmente en el piso ya que las cadenas que tiene en su espalda no se lo permitían, y después miró sus manos que en dónde deberían de estar sus dedos, solo quedaban pedazos de falanges mientras seguía saliendo chorros de sangre de cada uno- mis manos… mis preciadas manos… ahora… ya sé cómo se sintió… ese tipo que no quería hablar…- se dijo a sí mismo de forma irónica recordando algún suceso en el que participó en alguna manera, pero de nuevo vio el sincronizador y solo faltaban dos minutos para que los perros fueran liberados- ¡OH MIERDE, SE ME ACABA EL TIEMPO!- luego de haber exclamado esto hizo el ademan de acercarse a su pala, pero durante una fracción de segundo se le olvido las cadenas de su espalda y al jalarlas volvió a gritar en agonía- ¡ESTAS SON PEORES!

Pero como él mismo dijo, se le acababa el tiempo, así que empezó a impulsarse asía adelante para tratar de liberarse al pesar de la agonía y podía sentir y escuchar a la perfección el sonido de las vértebras rompiéndose en dónde tenía clavadas los tornillos combinado con sus rugidos y gemidos opacaron por un momento los furiosos ladridos de los perros, hasta que uno a uno los tornillos se empezaron a separar de su espalda con pequeños pedazos de carne y huesos de la columna vertebral y en orden desde la parte superior hasta la parte inferior y cada uno que salía, también salían chorros de sangre aún mayores que lo de los dedos hasta que al fin se sacó todos los tornillos del cuerpo cayendo al piso boca abajo.

-¡Ah… ah… ah… ah!- gemía adolorido sin dejar de estar tirado en el piso y respirando agitadamente mientras que la sangre tanto la que salía de su espalda como la de sus manos formaron un charco tan grande que llegó hasta la jaula de los perros, que no solamente estaban encolerizados por la rabia, sino también porque el olor a sangre los enloquecía y solamente quedaban 30 segundos antes de que se abriera la jaula.

-¡Maldita sea…!- exclamó el francés sin cambiar de semblante al ver el poco tiempo que le quedaba- tengo que… coger mi pala…- dicho esto se trató de poner en pie, pero al haberse lastimado su columna vertebral no podía pararse- ¡AH, MI ESPALDA!- gritó en agonía cayendo de nuevo al piso, pero luego empezó a arrastrase pasando por el charco de su propia sangre para llegar hasta su herramienta de posible salvación.

Pero al estar delante de ella, trato de cogerla pero al no tener dedos, no podía sujetarla por más que quisiera.

-No… ¡NOOOOO!- gritó desesperado volviendo a tratar de coger su arma sin ningún éxito- ¡ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, NO ME DEJO NI UNA PUTA OPORTUNIDAD!- exclamó más iracundo que adolorido al recordar lo que ese sujeto le dijo sobre que no podría usar su pala si se liberara de sus cadenas arrancándose los dedos, en pocas palabras, de igual manera estaba condenado.

Y para empeorar más las cosas, el tiempo del sincronizador se acabó y la puerta de la jaula se abrió y los perros enseguida se dirigieron a él mientras corrían por el charco de sangre y pasaban entre las cadenas que seguían balanceándose y sin dejar de ladrar bestialmente. Pitbull, Rotwailer, Pastor Alemán.

-¡NO, ALEJENSE DE MÍ!- exclamó el francés acurrucándose contra el rincón y poniendo sus brazos de forma protectora.

El primero que lo atacó fue el Pitbull que le mordió fuertemente su antebrazo derecho y jalándoselo y zarandeándolo desgarrándoselo y que la sangre salpicara en todas direcciones haciendo que gritara tan fuerte como cuando se arrancaba las cadenas, el segundo en atacar fue el Rotwailer que le mordió el estómago y de un solo tirón le arrancó una gran parte haciendo que volviera a gritar más fuerte al mismo tiempo que salían un gran chorro de sangre acompañado de pedazos de los órganos internos y después el pastor alemán le mordió el lado derecho de la cara arrancándole esa partes y dejando expuesto los músculos de la cara desgarrados por la mordida y parte de los huesos y después el Rotwailer le mordió la pierna izquierda y como hacía el Pitbull, lo empezó a zarandear y desgarrar arrancando un grandes pedazo de carne dejando expuesto hasta los huesos y después el Pitbull le mordió el hombro izquierdo jalándolo bruscamente, tanto que le arrancó todo el brazo izquierdo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!- fue el grito más fuerte hecho por el francés, tan fuerte que se podía escuchar fuera de esa habitación- "Gregory tenía razón… si no hubiera sido tan codicioso… no le hubiera prestado atención a esa carta enseguida… y no estaría en esta situación de mierde…"- pensó arrepentido pero luego seguir siendo asesinado a mordidas por los perros.

-Muye bien, muy bien, esto están divertido- se dijo a sí mismo de forma diabólica el sujeto misterioso que estaba viendo todo ese horrible espectáculo a través de una ventana oculta y después cogió una hoja de papel en donde estaban los nombres de personas y tacho el del Topo- uno menos, falta el resto- se siguió diciendo sin cambiar de semblante y viendo todavía como el francés era despedazado a mordidas por los perros continuando gritando en agonía- y pensar que unas vez él…- se dijo a sí mismo de forma nostálgica e irónica, pero sin dejar de ver toda esa carnicría.

Fin del capítulo.

**Nunca pensaron que la primera víctima sería el Topo por su codicia ¿Verdad? Pero recuerden que yo ya había dicho que algunos pecados iban a ser obvios y otros no :O y espero que les haya gustado como murió y como describí las escenas sangrientas :O y tengan por seguro que las muertes de otros personajes serán tan brutales como esta :O y eso me recuerda, creo que Sao va a subir el otro capítulo y de seguro le saldrá muy bien ;D.**

**Posdata: Coyote Smith está haciendo un fic de terror también y es bueno ;D.**


	8. Ch 7 algunas preocupaciones

**LOS PECADOS CAPITALES**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: ALGUNAS PREOCUPACIONES**

Al día siguiente luego de la terrible calamidad que le paso al Topo, los demás alumnos de la escuela seguían como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque había cierto chico rubio que parecía estar un poco perturbado y ese era…

-Ah…- suspiro nada más y nada menos que Kenny que estaba siendo acompañado por Stan y Butters **(NA: de seguro pensaron que se trataba de Thomas o de alguno de los demás ¿cierto?).**

-¿Te pasa algo Kenny?- le preguntó su amigo pelinegro, que junto con el rubio lo escucharon muy bien.

-Es sobre Karen…- les dijo el rubio cenizo volviendo a soltar un suspiro, que parecía de preocupación.

-¿A-acaso tu her-hermanita sigue gra-grave por sus he-heridas?- le preguntó preocupado el rubio claro frotándose sus nudillos.

-No, no es nada de eso. Ella ya se encuentra totalmente recuperada de sus heridas, es otra cosa- les dijo el rubio cenizo sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?- le preguntó de nuevo Stan.

-Es que ella quiere seguir yendo a sus clases de baile- le respondió el rubio inmortal y eso extrañó tanto al otro rubio como al pelinegro.

-"¿Y solo por eso se pone así?"- preguntó sin entender la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este le preguntó a Kenny que cual era el problema con que Karen quisiera volver a sus clase de baile.

-Pues que el lugar en donde ellas toma sus clases… está en un barrio bastante peligroso y me preocupa mucho que algún bastardo le trate de hacer algo cuando yo no esté cerca para cuidarla- se explicó el rubio pobre sin cambiar su semblante de preocupación.

-"Que pendejo, si su hermanita no se murió por ese accidente, mucho menos le va a pasar algo por esos lados"- espeto Caos en la mente de Butters restándole importancia a ese asunto.

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa Kenny, ¿Por qué no solamente le dices que no vaya a tomar sus clases en ese lugar y que busquen otro sitio?- le aconsejó Stan.

-Es que no es tan fácil chicos… a ella le gusta mucho bailar y durante todo el tiempo en el que había estado recuperándose de sus heridas, casi siempre de lo que hablaba era sobre ser una gran bailarina y no puedo negarle ese gusto y como somos pobres, ese es el único lugar en dónde puede tomar sus clases sin gastar mucho dinero- les explico de nuevo Kenny aún preocupado.

-"Y de seguro gastan todo el dinero del almuerzo en esa pérdida de tiempo"- espeto burlonamente la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

-¿En-entonces por qué no te de-dedicas a estar junto a Ka-Karen todo el ti-tiempo que duran sus cla-clases para a-asegurarse de que este bien?- le preguntó el otro rubio tratando de no prestarle atención al comentario de su otra mitad.

-Pues porque por más que quisiera estar siempre junto a ella… también tengo mis propios asuntos que atender y por eso no la acompañar todo el tiempo- terminó diciendo Kenny aún preocupado.

-"Sí claro cómo no, de seguro esos supuestos asuntos importantes es sobre cogerse a alguna perra por ahí"- espetó sarcástico y burlón Caos en la mente de Butters y este trataba de no reír por eso.

Pero Kenny no era el único rubio que tenía preocupaciones en su cabeza, ya que Gregory también estaba muy preocupado por algo, mejor dicho, por alguien y claro esta se trata del Topo, que no ha vuelto a hablar con él desde que salieron de la escuela el día anterior.

-Vamos Chris… responde- se dijo a sí mismo mientras que con celular trataba de llamar a su amigo, pero no contestaba y solo se escuchaba la clásica voz de: "el número marcado no está disponible"- ah rayos…- luego de haber dicho esto en forma de suspiro cerró su celular y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro estando cerca de su casillero- ¿En dónde carajos estará?-

-¿Te pasa algo Gregory?- le preguntó de repente Kyle mientras se le acercaba y con unos libros en sus manos y el rubio se sobresaltó un poco por esa repentina pregunta.

-Ah Kyle… es Chris, estoy muy preocupado por él…- le dijo el rubio sin disimular para nada su semblante.

-¿Le ocurrió algo al Topo?- le preguntó ya preocupado también el judío.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, no sé si se encuentra bien o no ya que ayer tuve el presentimiento de que algo horrible le paso y lo he llamado varias veces desde ayer y no contesta- le explicó el británico sin cambiar de semblante.

-Tal vez se encuentre en algún tipo de misión y este muy ocupado- le dijo el pelirrojo como una posibilidad para que no siguiera tan preocupado.

-No, no, no. No puede ser eso, ya que siempre que acepta algún tipo de misión, siempre me llama para decirme en dónde va a estar en caso de que necesite apoyo- le explicó el rubio ya que al parecer siempre está dispuesto en ayudar de alguna manera al francés cuando este estaba en serios aprietos. Pero luego se le ocurrió una posibilidad que le hizo palidecer- oh cielos…- susurró.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el pelirrojo que fue capaz de escuchar ese susurro.

-Tal vez algún enemigo suyo le haya querido cobrar venganza y lo haya matado o alguien habrá sido contratado para sacarle cualquier tipo de información y lo esté torturando de forma horrible- le dijo el rubio no preocupado, sino aterrado pensando en esa posibilidad y el pelirrojo pareció preocuparse más de lo que estaba.

-No Gregory, no debes de pensar de esa forma ya que te haría parecer un paranoico como Tweek- le dijo el judío no solo preocupado, sino también algo molesto por la aptitud que está tomando.

-¿Pero y que tal si tengo razón? ¿Y si el Topo está en una situación de vida y muerte?- le preguntó el rubio sin dejar de estar aterrado y sin saber que tiene toda la razón.

-El Topo es alguien que sabe cuidarse por sí mismo, así que si se encuentra en cualquier tipo de situación él sabrá cómo arreglárselas- le trato de asegurar el judío poniéndole una mano en el hombro, a pesar de que el rubio es más alto que él.

-Espero que tengas razón, no sabría qué hacer si algo le llegara a pasar a mi amigo- le siguió diciendo el rubio sin dejar de estar muy asustado y después los dos se dirigieron a su salón de clases.

-"Oh inglesito idiota, si tan solo supieras lo que le paso a ese francés idiota, te daría una diarrea por el miedo y eso que no sabes lo que te tengo preparado"- pensó de forma burlona y sádica el sujeto misterioso.

Mientras tanto, un rubio muy alto y muy musculoso caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela seguido por dos pelinegros y todos los alumnos que pasaban cerca de ellos se hacían a un lado atemorizados o molestos y no es por menos, después de todo ¿Quién quisiera ponerse en el camino del brabucón y cavernícola de Trent Boyett y sus dos compinches Josh Meyers y Mark Romper Stromper? Obviamente nadie en su sano juicio claro está. Y eso es algo que hacía que tanto el rubio como sus amigos se sintieran muy orgullosos ya que todos les tenían miedo y eran bien respetados… oh por lo menos por parte de la población estudiantil. Ya que en las calles el cuento es otro; ya que si bien Trent es alguien BIEN grande y sus dos lameculos son casi tan intimidantes como él, hay ciertas personitas que eso se los pasa por el culo, mejor dicho, pequeñas bandas criminales de las calles en dónde hay tipos que no se dejan intimidar ni por un segundo por el gorila rubio ni por los dos pelinegros y estos en varias ocasiones se han tenido que enfrentar a diferentes tipos en varias ocasiones y a pesar de que en varias ocasiones han salido victoriosos… varias veces también han salido muy mal librados y con uno que otro buen golpe o herida moderadamente chingona.

Tal y como es este el caso, ya que tanto el rubio como los dos pelinegros tienen marcas de fuertes golpes en su cuerpo o de cortaduras, algunos peores que otros, pero aun así caminan con un semblante de gran orgullo y sonriendo con gran arrogancia ya que al parecer pudieron salir ganando de un "pequeño" desliz que tuvieron. Hasta que Mark se detuvo un momento y se apoyó en un casillero mientras gemía adolorido y se sobaba el estómago.

-¿Qué te pasa Romper, aún te duele ese golpe que te dieron con el martillo?- le preguntó tajante Trent deteniéndose junto con Josh y no parecía estar preocupado por su estado físico.

-¿Tú que crees…?- le devolvió la pregunta Mark de forma sarcástica y molesta y sin dejar de sobarse el estómago.

-Te habíamos advertido que no debes de bajar la guardia cuando te estés ligando a golpes contra alguien- le "regañó" Josh con falso tono paternal y riendo un poco y eso molesto aún más al otro pelinegro.

-Mira quien lo dice, si la vez anterior te distrajiste un momento al ver el anuncio de una nueva marca de papel higiénico y un bastardo te apuñaló en el brazo derecho- le recordó de forma ácida y medio burlona y esta vez el otro pelinegro fue el que se molestó mientras que el rubio no pudo evitar reír al recordar eso.

-Sin mí que este cerca para salvarles el culo, ya se los hubieran reventado a las patadas- les dijo de forma burlona y sin dejar de estar riendo ganándose la mala mirada por parte de sus amigos.

-¿No será lo contrario? ¿Oh es que acaso se te olvido cuando esos tres bastardos te tenían escupiendo sangre y tuvimos que evitar que te tiraran los dientes?- cuando Mark le preguntó eso, el rubio enseguida dejó de reír y Josh fue el que lo hizo y con ganas.

-De igual manera me las pude haber arreglado sin su ayuda en ese momento- les dijo de forma tosca y cruzándose de brazos, en los que tenía marcas de golpes y unas vendas.

-Sí como no- le dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos pelinegros de forma burlona y sarcástica molestándolo más y después siguieron su camino sin saber que el sujeto misterioso los había visto y escuchado.

-Trio de idiotas… se van a mamar su buen castigo por pendejos- se dijo a sí mismo el sujeto misterioso sonriendo sádicamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó una persona que lo estaba acompañando, pero no lo escuchó bien, pero el sujeto enseguida se sobresaltó pensando que lo habían descubierto.

-No dije nada, mejor sigamos- le dijo cortante para seguir su camino.

Luego de la primera jornada de clases, los estudiantes estaban comiendo en la hora del almuerzo y hablando con sus amigos de uno que otro tema.

Pero en vez de enfocarnos esta vez en las mesas del Team Stan o del Team Craig o del Team rubio, nos enfocaremos esta vez en la mesa de las chicas, oh sea del Team Wendy **(NA: creo que esta es una de las pocas veces en las que se pone un Team Wendy ¿cierto? XD) **y todas ellas estaban hablando de uno que otro tema.

-¿Y cómo te fue en el paseo que tuviste con Stan ayer en el parque Wendy?- le preguntó Nicole.

-Pues me fue muy bien y vimos muchas flores lindas- les dijo sonriendo la chica de la boina, pero luego cambio de semblante a uno de tristeza, que extrañó a sus amigas- pero Stan se había puesto triste por Kyle mientras paseábamos, sigue muy preocupado por él y yo también- les siguió contando la chica, después de todo también se siente triste por el súper mejor amigo de su novio- algunas veces pienso que es muy injusto todo lo que le esta pasando, ya que si con perder a su hermanito fue un golpe muy duro, que sus padres se peleen es como si le echaran sal a la herida- les siguió diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Entiendo lo que dices, tan buena persona que es y sufre de esta manera- comentó Patty ya que ella, junto con las demás chicas también se habían puesto tristes.

-Y parece que no hay nada que se pueda hacer para animarlo- comentó esta vez Red, pero ante ese comentario, Bebe no pudo evitar reír un poco ganándose la mirada de extrañes por parte de sus amigas.

-¿De qué te ríes Bebe?- le preguntó Wendy un poco molesta por esa risa tan fuera de lugar en un tema de conversación como este.

-Pues que puedo hacer algo para levantarlo MUY alto sus ánimos- les dijo a todas ellas sonriendo de forma picaresca y algunas de las demás chicas sonrieron cómplices, pero las demás rodaron los ojos por eso, incluyendo Wendy.

-Oh cielos Bebe… ¿Cuándo cambiaras?- le preguntó su mejor amiga palmeándose la cara y negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-Vamos Wendy, no seas así de pesada, a Kyle le vendría divertirse un poco, además… es uno de los únicos chicos con los que me falta acostarme para así terminar mi lista- se "explico" la rubia sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente.

-Tienes razón Bebe, tú serías capaz de levantarle los ánimos a Kyle- le apoyó Sally sonriendo con su mismo semblante y las que habían sonreído antes sonrieron de nuevo y Wendy junto que con las que habían rodado los ojos hastiadas los volvieron a rodar.

Y al igual que como paso con Gregory, Trent, Mark y Josh. El sujeto misterioso las había visto, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban.

-"Esa maldita puta…"- pensó de forma molesta, pero luego sonrió de forma sádica como en las veces anteriores- "ya tendrás también su justo castigo también".

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, las clases ya habían terminado y todos los alumnos salían de la escuela y la mayoría volvían a sus casas, pero otros iban a otros lugares para hacer otro tipo de cosas.

Tal y cómo lo estaba haciendo Gregory ya que se dirigía en un auto lujoso a la casa del Topo para ver si se encontraba bien, ya que a pesar de la charla que había tenido con Kyle, seguía preocupado por su amigo francés. Así que al llegar al hogar de este no perdió el tiempo en entrar a su casa para buscarlo.

-¡Chris, Chris! ¿Estás aquí?- preguntó mientras empezaba a recorrer la sucia, mejor dicho, la inmunda sala para encontrar algún rastro de su amigo, pero luego vio dentro de un bote de basura la bola de papel que el Topo había tirado, eso llamó su atención y la cogió y la leyó- ¿Ir a la bodega de la calle Sing a las 3 en punto para recibir más información de lo que tiene que hacer?- leyó su contenido y eso lo asustó enseguida- Oh cielos Chris ¿En qué te metiste ahora?- luego de haber preguntado esto el rubio enseguida salió de la deteriorada casa del francés y se puso rumbo a ese lugar.

Así que luego de un tiempo conduciendo, llegó a ese lugar y al ver la moto de su amigo, se alarmó enseguida ya que eso significa que él podría estar dentro de esa bodega y que le podrían estar haciendo cosas horribles y eso le hizo recurrir a su única opción y de la guantera de su auto sacó una pistola, aunque nunca le ha gustado usar armas, cuando le echa una mano a su francés amigo siempre tiene que tener una a mano en caso de emergencias.

Se acercó lentamente a la misma puerta por la cual había entrado el mercenario y con pasos lentos y muy precavidos empezó a recorrer el lugar que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

-¿Chris… estas aquí…?- preguntó con claro miedo en su voz y con la pistola lista para disparar, pero de repente…

-Al fin llegas- le dijo de repente ese sujeto misterioso mientras lo sujetándolo por atrás asustándolo enseguida.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- el rubio no pudo seguir hablando porque el sujeto misterioso le puso un pañuelo con somnífero en la nariz y boca dejándolo inconsciente.

-Es hora de dormir- le dijo burlonamente el sujeto- y muy pronto verás a tu amiguito francés… o lo que queda de él- terminó diciendo de forma muy sádica.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sobre todo lo que dijo Bebe para animar a Kyle XD ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasará a Gregory? Les aseguro que no será nada bonito :O.**


End file.
